My Best Friend's Brother Is A Host
by BeautifulyCool
Summary: A simple American girl, her younger sister, and her best friend move to Japan. They find that her best friend has a brother and is part of a host club at an extravagant, rich kid highschool. That American girl is me. The roller coaster ride at the host club begins.
1. DISCLAIMER

Hi. I have this same story and more on Wattpad, if you like this one. My description here isn't as good as the one or Wattpad, to be honest. This is my first story on this site/app. I am currently using the app because it is more convenient for me. Thank you for at least reading this first little bit, hope you continue on.

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_**

I do not own Ouran high school host club, any of the original characters or original plot line. i only own my very own characters and my plot line here.

I hope you guys will continue and enjoy this very much. Comments are very much appreciated. Read my other stories to come if you like this one. And you could also try my others that are already available on Wattpad. Check my profile for my Wattpad information. thanks ;3


	2. · Chapter 1 ·

· Chapter 1 ·

It was now 10 am. I woke up to nothing to do on a Thursday morning. I usually sleep late but yesterday I went to bed early and just woke up early. That and I just got a text.

I rolled over in bed to face my nightstand and look at phone. The name that read was my neighbor's, Kyoko. She's my best friend. We go to school together, or did since 7th grade. I had moved here that summer right before school started. When I got to class, she was reading a book... backwards. But it wasn't backwards technically, it was written that way on purpose. Those books are called manga and from Japan, she said. I was very curious about it but she said she'd get me some in English. The one she was reading at the time was in pure Japanese. She eventually gave me the set in English and I was very pleased with it. I loved the story and we talked about it for the next few weeks until she got more for me to read. Since then, we have been great friends. We had others too, but for the most part, I understood her and she understood me even when our other friends didn't. We had a special bond. Almost inseparable.

When I rolled over to read the message, I was debating whether to actually read it or go back to sleep. I ended up reading it. She said she wanted to talk to me about something important. I sat up in bed and looked threw my blinds having the feeling that she was there, and I was correct. She was looking at my window excitedly from the sidewalk. She motioned for me to come. I thought for a second and decided to just get going, seeing as though I had nothing better to do.

I got up and got dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts and light blue low-cut V neck shirt with a pink undershirt that covered anything revealing. I put on my legs... yes, legs and not shoes. The shoes stay on the feet of my prostheses, fake legs. I'm a double amputee, missing both of my legs below the knees. They don't stop me, maybe slow me down or stall me for a second but I'm all over. I may not be athletic or energetic all the time and seem lazy, but I'm just a tranquil person, I like to think. I like to dance and ride bikes but I don't want to run for too long, too far, or mostly, at all. But I may sometimes. I am kind of hype, especially when it's a topic I'm excited about.

I finished getting dressed and brushed my fizzy, black hair into a ponytail. I had straightened my hair the other day and it was okay but my hair is just a mess. Having mixed hair is annoying. I have more of my dad's hair than my mom's but that doesn't mean hers is not visible. It is very prominent in the nappy and kind of thick part. I get the slightly, silky soft and a slight manageability and curls from my dad. My hair is really curly. And being in Louisiana didn't help. Humidity makes it worse.

My younger sister on the other hand has my mom's side. Her hair is dry, frizzy, nappy, and extremely thick. I don't like messing with it because I don't want to hurt her and I know I will with her inability to stay still and her unmanageable hair. Her hair is dry and is really curly like my dad's and a bit lively, but that just makes it worse. Makes it more knotted and harder to deal with.

When I was finally dressed, I told my dad I was going over to Kyoko's house. When I went outside, she gave me a hug and we walked next door. We went to her room and sat on the bed.

"I have some news to tell you. You may, may not, like it." She started sheepishly. She was looking in her lap then glanced at me. I had a curious expression and was very much intrigued.

"I'm listening. What is it? Oooh, you like someone!?" I played. She shot me a look and I laughed. Then she started again.

"No. I do not like someone... it's just... soon we start school again, our junior year and you know how I live with my aunt and uncle and not my parents. Well my father called yesterday. He said he wants me to visit him. I said I'd love to. I've always wanted to meet my parents and any siblings. I really want to go." She started off slowly but got a bit more excited as we went on.

I got kind of excited with her. "Oh my gosh. You should go. Have fun. Meet your family. Don't worry about me. I like sleep so it's fine. Hehe." I chirped.

She looked at me with happy eyes. "That's not all. He said I could bring someone with me when I asked." She went on. My eyes widened realising she ment me.

"But I'm not sure my dad would allow that." I said feeling like a party pooper.

"I thought of that, too. My uncle would come with us to the airport and drop us off then my parents will wait at the Japan airport. Mid call, though, he had an important call to take. When he came back, he said I couldn't go see him but he could come see me. He didn't say why, but he said he'd visit here." She said very excited.

We bounced on the bed excited.

"When? When? When?!" I jumped.

"Saturday and for a week." She said.

We were ecstatic, happy, joyful, excited, everything to express our mood is bright. We couldn't talk. We had no words. Just excited.

I was happy she was meeting her father and being with her smiling so big made me want to smile and even happier. She was my best friend.

She was happy to meet him and telling me made her even happier. I can tell she really wanted to tell me.

She would meet her father. I wonder what he is like. If she has any brothers or sisters? If so, how many? She doesn't know much about them, not even their last name. She had her uncle's last name and she was related to them by her mother and aunt; they were sisters. She took her uncle's name because apparently her father is famous and rich so having his name would cause problems for both of them. And they never contacted her for some reason. Maybe watchful eyes everywhere. Either way, she never heard anything of him. She acted as if her uncle and aunt were her parents. They were, for all she knew. They raised her. But now she gets to really meet her parents. I'm so happy for her.

Can't wait.

A/N

My first, total Ouran High School Host Club fanfic. Hope you like. I'm putting myself in this story, so if you have any questions of my character, I will explain things in the story for the most part, but check out my profile if you get confused. Or PM me. It's pretty much me.

This story is based off the anime. For OHSHC, it's easier to use the anime.

Hope you like. Don't know how updates will go. I'm working on other stories and may start another that I got inspired to write.

Thanks for reading. Continue on. And if this is your first story from me, check out my others, well if you like KHR stories. My first three are KHR and one is a KHR OHSHC crossover.

Check them out if you'd like. They are on Wattpad. check my profile if you want to read them.

Thanks. See you soon.


	3. · Chapter 2 ·

· Chapter 2 ·

~~~Original Character(s)~~~

Name: Yuki Jackson

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Grade: 12th

Likes: Sweets, tea, coffee, hot chocolate, manga and anime, animals, reading, dancing, music and school.

Dislikes: Bullies, lying.

Hobbies: cosplay, role playing, being with friends, trying new things, sleeping, reading, baking, sewing, and drawing (mostly fashion).

Name: Sakura Haru

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Grade: 12th

Likes: sweets, tea, coffee, hot chocolate, animals, dancing, music, singing, math, anime and manga, cosplay, role playing, and sleeping.

Dislikes: Failing (but accepts she sometimes does), bullies, lying.

Hobbies: dancing, playing music, singing, sleeping, cosplay, role playing, reading, being with friends, sleeping.

Name: Kasai Jackson

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Grade: 11th

Likes: sports, animals, sweets, cooking, school, pranks, cosplay, role playing.

Dislikes: Bullies, lying, rap music.

Hobbies: play sports, cooking, pranks.

Sakura and I talked about her news for a while. We were so excited. We didn't know what to do.

Today was Thursday so we had the rest of today and tomorrow to get ready. Sakura said that her father asked for no party. He just wanted to see her. To spend time with her get to know her and her friends. So we weren't going to do a party, but we could get him a gift.

He was rich, though. He had a lot. But what could we do? We were thinking about what to do, until a ball hit the window and startled us.

We moved the curtains to see the culprit by the window retrieving the tennis ball, which was my sister, Kasai. She's sporty and sweet. She'll make friends quick, help them and stand up for them. She may seem cute and childish a lot, but you DON'T want to hurt her. She will be like a dog. She's nice until she senses ill will or sees you harm one of those she loves. Let's just say, you want to stay on her good side.

"Yuki, what do you think we should do? I want to do something special and unique but what do you do for a rich person? Like, really?" She asked me, ignoring the ball that just hit the window.

"I don't know... maybe make him something... honestly, I have no idea. Hmm... maybe you could make him a collage video. Put a bunch of pictures together to show him in the form of a timeline. From little to now. Hmm? You can even put a song there, too." I suggested as the idea came to me. I've always been creative. It's just me.

She thought for a second. "That--is--a--GREAT IDEA! I knew something amazing would appear from this beautiful mind of yours. You think outside the box and it pays off. Thank you!" She was so excited. "What song do you think is the best?" She asked.

"I don't know. I love music and the songs you show me but I don't know what would be best. Your dad is coming home. I have no clue." I replied.

Sakura has loved music. She plays the piano, violin, and guitar. She sings a little, too, and I think she has a good voice but she says that she likes when we sing together. I do too but she sings better than me, to be honest.

Eventually, we came up with the song to use. We decided to use a sweet song but kind of funny. It's about girls. We used " _God Made Girls_ ", by Raelynn.

We got together and put together an amazing timeline. It has her, her and I, my sister, our friends, and her aunt and uncle. We added the song and it was beautiful. It was great.

"Thank you so much, Yuki!!" She hugged me when it was done. We worked on it for almost 2-3 hours. It would have been longer if we weren't using three computers. I had my laptop, she had hers and they were both connected to her desktop. We were multi tasking.

But all that work makes a girl, or girls, hungry. We got up and made our way to the kitchen and made ourselves a sandwich and got some Cokes to drink.

We talked about what we would wear the first time we meet him.

"We have to dress casual or he will think we overdid it. Something nice and casual. I already have my outfit planned in my head." I tapped my temple to show I was using my brain.

"As usual. I have ideas but I don't know. I think I may or may not go overboard... help me please." She pulled my left arm, pleading.

"Okay, okay. I will help. You know I like to dress you up. We'll look tomorrow. Okay." I said taking a bite of my sandwich.

"That's fine." And then she looked at the clock. "In two hours I have my piano lessons. I have to go get ready. I'll talk to you later." She said raising from her seat. I did the same and left her house. I didn't have anything planned so I just read one of my books I had.

Saturday. It'll come soon.

A/N

Hey there. These are the characters here. It is quite interesting huh. Even if it seems boring now, it'll pick up. No worries. I'm just getting started.

That song there is a lovely song. I love it. I sing it a lot. Especially with my sister. It is just great.

I will have the next chapter soon so stay tuned. Bye~Bi.


	4. · Chapter 3 ·

· Chapter 3 ·

"Wow. This was fast." I mumbled under my breath while sitting and waiting.

"I can't believe it's really going to happen! I have waited a long time, but... am I ready? I don't feel ready. Maybe he can stay in a hotel over night and for a few days as a vacation and we can try it again another time. Like when I'm unconscious or something. Heh heh heh..." Sakura looked tense.

"Don't talk like that. You're being crazy. I get you're nervous. Honestly, I don't know how you feel. I've never been in your situation before, but I will say this. He'd be crazy to not like you. Out of his mind. And if he does come to that conclusion, which is highly unlikely, he is certainly missing out. I'll always be there. Heh." After I said that, she jumped up and hugged me.

"Thanks." She said. She really is nervous.

Yes. Saturday has come very soon. Sakura's father is about to land soon. Are we ready? Nope. Not a bit. I mean, what do you say to your FATHER that you have never met before? Or to your best friend's father she's never met or you heard a thing about?

It is interesting, but heart wrenching and suspenseful. We only know of one picture and that was of him, Sakura and Sakura's mother. All we know is he is rich. Interests, food, preferences? We know none of that. We don't even know if he'll be bringing anyone along. Now, all we can do is wait.

=-=-=Time Skip=-=-=

There was a lot of noise around us. I was getting bored but my interest in meeting Sakura's father kept me slightly entertained, but not so much as before. I had already gotten up twice to get snacks and drinks for everyone. I would listen to music, but I want to be aware of if anyone shows up. Same thing with the option of taking a nap. How good would it look if he walked up and saw me taking a nap or listening to music? I feel it would be a bit rude, maybe... I want to look presentable.

Eventually, Sakura and I decided to entertain ourselves. We started playing Speed, a very popular card game now. I tend to win a lot. I brought the cards just in case we did get bored or something. That and it was already in my purse. I just decided at the last minute to leave them in my bag. I came along because Sakura asked and her aunt and uncle felt it was fine. They said it would be nice to have Sakura's friend there to accompany her. They knew her father but I didn't, so I had an idea, better than they did, of how she felt.

I wanted to make a good impression so I had wore a nice dark blue tank top with a light purple shirt over. The sleeve were short and the bottom of the shirt kind of flared. I had on a nice skirt that was a bit below my knees. I had some nice tennis shoes that went up to the ankle but I'm not quite sure if you'd call them high tops. My hair was in a nice ponytail, parted to the left, my bangs were left out.

We were currently playing our 6th round and I've won three and she two.

"It looks like I'll be winning this." I said kind of cocky as I put down my second to last card. My final card was a queen, so I was waiting on a king or a jack. She had four cards left. I had this in the bag.

The cards on the pile had a 7 and 6.

"Can you continue?" I asked, putting my hand on one of the draw decks.

"Nope. Ready?" She said, reach her draw deck. We flipped. I was hoping for one of the two cards I was looking for.

The cards that came up were a 2 and 4. She quickly put down two cards. A 3 and 4 on top of the 2. She put her hand on the draw deck again. I did the same. We drew.

She threw down her last two cards, a 9 and 10 on the 8 that came up. I still couldn't do a thing. The other card was an Ace.

Sakura started laughing it up. She won while I was being cocky. Seeing her so happy right now was nice. Considering how she was before. This was a whole lot better.

We were having a nice time. We had been sitting on the floor next to our seats, and even with all of the racing and jumbled footsteps and talking, I heard one set of steps that peaked my interest. They seemed to have been calmer than the rest,out of place you might say. It could have been the feel of authority they carried. And they fact they were drawing nearer came after I looked up. I spotted a man in a nice tailored suit, black hair, and glasses. He had another man there next to him with 2 luggage, also in a nice suit.

I noticed he was coming directly towards us. I picked up the cards and stood. I dusted off myself and seeming to understand what I was doing and why, Sakura did the same.

The man stopped for a second. He must have been double checking. He started walking again and finally came up to us. Sakura's aunt and uncle came up and greeted him first.

They were speaking Japanese. Fluent Japanese. Words I didn't understand. I caught a few but couldn't fully put them together. And it seemed Sakura had the same problem. She may have been Japanese, but she grew up speaking English mostly. We watched and read Japanese, but then again, first there were subtitles on the anime but here it was happening right in front of us. And in the manga, we could take our time to understand it and translate it. These guys were going fast. We couldn't understand a thing.

I didn't even pick up the man's name.

Soon enough, the adults turned to us.

"Sorry. We had something to talk about really quick. Anyway, Sakura, this is your father. He'd like you to call him father or something similar. It's still not too good for the word to get out. Remember, you can't be too careful with this kind of thing." Her aunt said.

She nodded then turned to her father. I could tell she was thinking and was extremely nervous and unsure of what to do.

I turned to him, too. In manga, I read it was customary to bow. Hugging was fine, but to show respect, I'd bow or shake my hand.

So I bowed. "Hi sir. It is nice to meet you. I am Yuki Jackson. May I call you Sensei since you are the head of a company and great things?" I tried my best to be respectful. I rose from my bow to face him.

He smiled fondly. "That's just fine. And it is a pleasure meeting you miss Jackson. And, may I ask, how you have such good Japanese manners?"

"Hmm. Well, I'm very much into manga and anime. I have known Sakura since the seventh grade and then, she was reading a manga and I had gotten interested. Since then, we have been together. Best friends. We are also neighbors. And please, call me Yuki. I have a younger sister. Her name is Kasai. It would get confusing calling us Jackson." I smiled.

"Oh. I see. So your the friend she asked to bring along to Japan? You have a great friend Sakura." He said turning to face her.

She had finally made up her mind. She ran up to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad I finally get to meet you." She said into his clothing as she hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I missed you very much." He said.

=-=-=-=Time Skip=-=-=-=

Sensei, as I call him, was going to be staying in their guest room. It was only for a week. He said we can be ourselves. Act like we usually do. As if her weren't here, or was always here. It would be hard for some, but I didn't seem to have a problem. It did feel odd that he was watching us a lot, but he just wanted to get to know his daughter. Later on, we put the video on the t.v. and showed it to everyone. Mr. And Mrs. Haru said it was quite touching and loved it. Sensei said he loved it too and asked for us to send it to him.

Saturday went by quick. Mr. and Mrs. Haru had us over for dinner. My father and and sister, too. We talked and laughed a lot.

The next few days went by quickly. It had almost been a week. Sensei was going home in two days.

So far, we just did what we normally do.

Monday started work. Sakura works at a smoothie place while I work right next door at a frozen yogurt shop. It was easy for me, the boss said I just had to make sure the toppings were filled and stayed at the register. I had a stool, too. I told him I could do other stuff, but he said I didn't have too. I could if I wanted but not to put myself out. With my having fake legs, I could hurt myself. But I'm careful. And he has seen that for a while. I have gotten a few raises since I started here, and my coworkers didn't and don't complain. They actually put in the request FOR me to get a raise.

We came home an hour after the regular lunch time. 11-1 is the lunch time rush. It dies down some after one. Enough to switch shifts.

Afterwards, we would hang out, read and watch something. But as of late, we have been playing cards and talking with sensei.

It was now Thursday after dinner. We were talking and playing cards. He was currently telling us of Japan.

"Is it true that cherrie blossoms are extremely beautiful in spring like they say in anime and manga?" I asked, curious.

"Yes. I honestly enjoy them very much. Very relaxing. But seeing them on a screen or in a book doesn't do it all justice. It's better to view them in real life." He said.

"Yeah. I bet. I'd love to see them." Sakura chirped.

"Same here. On a screen, it's beautiful, so I can only imagine in person, and even that's not good enough. It only gets me more excited. To bad I'm broke." I laughed.

Sakura did the same. "Heheh. Same here."

"What do you two think? Come." He said.

"What? That's a bit vague... what do you mean?" I asked.

"Isn't the school year starting soon? You guys will be third years, I mean seniors, in twelfth grade?" He asked.

"Yeah. That's right. Why?" I asked, getting a bit curious, suspicious and intrigued.

"There is a school that I'd be happy to send you too. That is, if you'd go to Japan with me. Spend your senior year abroad in Japan. I can pay for you to go, if you'd like. Both of you can go. My treat. It is a private school. There are a lot of students there. You should make good friends with them. And you will be staying at my place with is very safe. A mansion with maids and butlers to cater to your needs. What do you think?" He set out an amazing offer.

A chance to go to Japan?! REALLY?! A private school, maids, butlers, abroad, cherrie blossoms!!! Wait...

"What about my sister, Kasai? Can she go?" I asked.

"I would allow her to go and I would pay for her, but it is pretty expensive and it would be a wonderful experience for her. I'll think about it. I may have money but I do have to watch my where I spend my money and how. I'm not saying it's not worth it or its a waste, I just have to be cautious of how I spend it. When I got here, I was only planning on asking just Sakura, but I decided to bring you both because it could help break the ice for her and be an excellent opportunity for you, Yuki-San. But I didn't plan on your sister. And the situation is different for her, too. You see, you two have each other. I can request you have the same classes, or most, depending on your classes, if they are the same. But, you would have some classes together. Your sister has no one. You may walk and talk with her in the halls and walk with her to her class and eat with her, but in the classroom, she's alone. It would be a bit harder for her." He explained.

"I understand. I totally understand. The money and the sister part. But you don't have to worry about my sister. She's great with people. She's made everyone in her class her friends, anytime, any year. My friends seem to like her, too. Young, old. She has a lot of friends. I think she'd do well. The thing I thought of was the language. There will be a Japanese class, I suspect, but she knows NO Japanese at all. Sakura and I know some. She grew up with her aunt and uncle. I knew her for a long time so I picked up on some. And we both read and watch Japanese stuff. In both English and Japanese. We could do well and improve but she'd be starting from scratch. She'd probably need a tutor, too. We could help be we would still have our own work." I said.

He nodded in listening and understanding. "I see where you are going. The tutor is not a problem. I could get a tutor and have someone translate her classes for a while but that would be more money, too. I think it could be good if you three did go. I'll think about it. Yuki-San, you ask your father about you and THEN your sister. Tell him what I said and you said. About the concerns. Tell him he doesn't have to pay a penny, I just have to recalculate. And that I'm also thinking of another way that could also save money. There is something I'm forgetting about right now. I thought of it on the plane as I was thinking of different plans, but I can't recall. Sakura, your aunt and uncle said it was fine. It's all up to you. You can tell me later. You have until the day I leave because when I get back, I would have to get you settled and register you into the academy. *yawn* Its already 10 o'clock. After this round, we shall call it a night." He said. He looked at his cards.

I chuckled. "Then I'll be heading out." I put my cards down. "I win."

Sensei looked surprised. "I have never been beaten before. Not even by... a very intelligent kid. Hmm." He said, putting down his cards. He almost won.

Key word, ALMOST.

We were playing poker. Not betting, just for fun. He just taught us how to play yesterday. On our break, Sakura and I played a quick game. We didn't finish, but I was still close to winning, and at least we got better at the game play.

"I guess it's true. A first for everything. Hehe. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." I said and went home.

I explained everything to my dad. My sister had fallen asleep watching a video. It was kind of early for her to be asleep but sometimes she just gets bored and falls asleep.

I told my dad everything about the offer. My dad seemed be like sensei. She he was kind of liking the idea. He even understood the valuable points I brought up on my own, and the ones sensei did. Even the ones that included Kasai.

"I'll think about it. But I'm feeling that's it's a yes. But it still depends on so few things. He is thinking of if Kasai can go. I'm a bit worried about her going, too, with her lack of Japanese. I don't know any Japanese either, but I'm not planning on going. And does she want to go is also a factor. You should ask her tomorrow. Well. I'm going to get to bed. Go do what you want." He said, standing from the computer and going to his room.

I mentally yelled. YEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!

I went back to my room excited. I got a text from Sakura. She was asking his answer. I said I'd tell her tomorrow. I was wiped.

The next morning, we didn't have to go to work, so I went over to Sakura's house. My dad and sister came, too. Kasai came to help with breakfast. She liked to cook and cooking with Sakura's mom was like cooking with our mom. Our dad did cook, but it was kind of boring. He didn't make it fun. Out mom made whatever she did fun. Cleaning, cooking, laundry. She had fun with it, which made chores less of boring work and more enjoyable to where were didn't actually hate doing it.

Sakura and I went to her room. An hour later, my dad and sensei came in.

"I remembered last night what I wanted to mention. It was a scholarship. The school I'm planning on has a scholarship chance. There are some rules you must follow to continue having the scholarship. You'll get the packet when you go to sign up to take the test. I think you would be an excellent candidate, Yuki-San. Sakura can also take the test, but they only take a hand full of students, but that's if enough pass. Some may take the test, but not many pass. So far, only one has passed. I'm not sure how many try, or do it just for fun, but I think you two would be excellent. Your sister could also try. If you make it, then your free, you just have to get the uniform, but I'll get that for you. If you don't get the scholarship, I will still pay for you. It just gives us a chance to save money and put you at the top. At this school, your name and grades get you into a certain class. You have to take an entrance exam. The higher grade you get, the higher class, but that's not all. It also depends on your family's status, too. Not as heavy as grades. Being a commoner and going to this school, if you could pay and make decent grades, you could be put in the middle. Get the scholarship and you can be put in the higher classes. I'd ask for you to be put in the higher classes, but it's best if you do so in your own. Self-satisfaction. It's up to you. And no matter what, your sister can come." Sensei explained everything to us.

I thought of it. "I better get ready then." I said happily and excited. Sakura gave me a bear hug.

"Same!" She said.

Kasai called out that breakfast was ready. We all went down and sat at the table. We ate some of the food until sensei said he had some news. He looked to me and nodded.

He wants me to say... okay then.

"Sakura, Kasai and I are going to Japan!!!" I got excited saying it.

Kasai jumped up. "What!!! JAPAN!! I heard nothing of this." She said.

I chuckled. "Sorry. Forgot to tell you about it. Well, you did say you would like to visit Japan one day with me. Well how about a school year at a private school?" I shrugged.

"How? We have no money." She threw at me.

"Allow me to elaborate." Sensei said. He continued to explain the summarized version of the offer.

"REALLY!!? Thank you so much. Of course I want to go!! I have got to tell my friends and pack!! OMG!" Kasai said about to jump out of her seat. She was restless right now.

We all finished dinner and went about our day. It was Friday and sensei was heading home tomorrow. He said if we weren't done by tomorrow he would just reschedule the flights for Sunday. But I wanted more time to adjust. So I hurried home and got the things I wanted to bring. I sat them out on my bed. I figured we could buy a lot more clothes there so I brought a good bit. Not too many but not too little. It's not like I was moving there and it would be extremely hard to bring my whole room. Other than clothes, I got jewelry, hair stuff, my stuffed animals... don't judge. I'm sentimental. I brought important things to me.

I sat them out on the bed. I didn't have a suitcase to use and neither did Kasai so we planned on a time to go out and buy some. That and pick up our checks and quit. Heh. Yeah. It's sad. But it's not like we would be able to continue working here when we were in Japan.

She picked me up and we did what we had too. When we told our bosses we were quitting, they were baffled. They were prepared to give us raises to keep us. To be honest, I didn't ever think this would happen. Our bosses said we were the best employees he's had. I had no words for that. But we explained why we were quitting and they understood.

They were happy for us, actually. They said that if we come back and want the job again, you'd be hired on the spot. It's ours.

That was nice to hear. After, we got our luggage and packed our things. It was quicker than I thought. Kasai was done, too. I helped a bit, but she was pretty good at judging what to bring.

When we were done, we put our stuff to the side. I went to my room and text Sakura that we were done and would be ready for tomorrow. I even had my outfit already pulled out. A nice black skirt, white short sleeve shirt with a nice elbow length classy jacket. To top it off, I had a nice necklace and black, small-heal sandals. My heal can't be too high. I'll hurt myself. Fake legs make it hard to choose many things.

And so far, sensei hasn't even mentioned my legs. He probably thinks of it as a sore subject, maybe.

Not too long after I sent the message, Sakura text back that we were going to leave early. She'd call to wake me. I went and made a small sandwich, not feeling too hungry, and went to bed.

Saturday...

So far so good. Still no idea who the farther is... or do you? There are clues, if you see them.

I'm very much enjoying this story. Thanks for reading. See you soon. Bye. 0


	5. · Chapter 4 ·

· Chapter 4 ·

"OH MY GOSH! This place is huge!" Sakura awed as he got out of the limo we currently rode in on the way to this magnificent mansion in front of us.

"This is such a big place. How many people actually live here? Wait. Never mind. I wonder how it looks inside if this is how it looks outside!" I said in awe too.

We have officially arrived in Japan. The plane ride wasn't that long but we arrived at night. We are going to be staying at Sensei's house. My sister, Sakura and I will be taking the entrance/scholarship exams in 3 days. That gives us a good bit of time to study some stuff.

Sakura and I will be going over some things we think will be on the test with the help of some maids and butlers. We will also be talking in more Japanese. Like in down time, when we eat, and on and off while we study.

Kasai will be mostly studying Japanese with the maids and butlers. She has no knowledge of the Japanese language except for a few common words Sakura and I have said a few times in place of English ones. She picked up on some like arigato and konichiwa. I don't know her total Japanese vocabulary but I know it's not enough to understand the school we will be going to. Given, even Sakura and I will need a lot of help. We'll need help with the kanji writing for the most part.

We went inside the gorgeous and fancy house.

"This place IS huge!" Kasai said as we entered the building.

"Amazing!" I was breathless. It like that if I were to breathe on something, I would contaminate it with my plain-ness.

"Wow. It's so beautiful." Sakura said walking in and spinning around while looking up.

It was so neat and nice. Simple but gorgeous.

"I hope you all will enjoy it here. Now these maids here will show you to your rooms. Tomorrow morning, they will take you out shopping to get things for yourselves." Sensei said.

"Shopping for what?" Sakura asked.

"Well, things to make you comfortable. Things to decorate your room like pictures and frames and a bedspread. Dressers, dresses, make up if you would like. I'll be paying for it all so don't you worry. I invited you all here last minute so I am responsible for your comfort. I bid you goodnight." And Sensei left.

I was ecstatic and I could tell Sakura and Kasai were too. Excited to the tips of our heads. The ladies lead us to our rooms and gave us a key to our own. Mine was right next door to my sister's and Sakura's was right across the hall from Kasai's.

When I went into my room, it was huge. Not something I'm used to but I'll surely have enough room. There was a bed with simple with sheets and a black blanket with black and white pillows. The room was kind of empty except for a small dresser across from the bed.

"These rooms are not touched often. These are not the guest rooms. From now on, you shall be treated as a young master of the house. This is the wing where the young masters stay when they are home. We are of any service you may need us for. Master has told us your situation about the rule of what you address him by and your language proficiency. We will help you however you need. Dinner will be soon and I will come and get you. In the meantime, why don't you settle down." The lady said.

"When the young masters are home? There are other kids here?" I asked, that part of the explanation sticking out.

"Yes but they are not kids. We are not to speak of them until master has allowed us to. I am very sorry. Is that all?"

"I don't believe I heard your name. And you don't have to talk so formal to me. It's like talking to a robot."

"I'm very sorry. My name is Sarada. You are Yuki, right? It's very nice to meet you. I'm sorry if my way of speaking makes you uncomfortable but my first language is Japanese. My second is English. I'm not so familiar with English so I can't be more familiar to your pleasure. I'm very sorry." She bowed.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot I was in Japan... I guess I need sleep. Heh. Well, I'm good. You may go."

"Very well." And she closed the door behind her when she left.

I sat on the bed, which was extremely soft. I moved my suit case over to the dresser.

Wait. If I'm going to get new dressers to fit my tastes, it would be a waste to unpack just to remove everything and put it in the new furniture. I'll wait to unpack. I'll go take a shower though.

I gathered my pajamas and sat them on the bed. I was about to look for where the towels were when the door opened. Sakura and Kasai came in and looked around my room.

"Your room is big, too." Sakura said.

"Yeah. For a while, our lives will be significantly different. This feels so unreal right now." I said.

Kasai came and belly flopped onto my bed.

"Wow. Soft." She said lying there on my bed.

"My room is the same. They said they are going to treat us as their masters." Sakura came and sat on my bed too.

I joined them in the middle of them.

"You know what I heard? It's interesting." I said.

They both looked at me with interest.

"What is it?" Kasai asked sitting up and crossing her legs.

"Well, it has to do with those who live here. Heh. Apparently there are other "young masters" here. I don't know how many or who or names, but that's what the maid said to me. She that this is the wing they stay in when they are here. These are not the guest rooms. These are the extra rooms of the young masters' quarters." I explained.

Sakura got a bit excited about hearing this.

"I have siblings!?" She cheered.

"I don't know. Maybe. Or could be children of the staff. I don't know. You could ask Sensei later." I said.

Sakura jumped up and hugged me. Kasai joined in on the hug.

After that, they left to go get a shower. I looked for the towels and found some in the dresser. They were fresh, too. Well, smelled like it at least. I guess, even if they are unused, they re-wash them so they smell pleasing and not old.

I got one and went to my personal bathroom. I KNOW. A personal bathroom. Now I don't have to wait for someone to leave the bathroom or to take a shower and I can decorate it however I want. Right now, it has plain white walls and a black and white polka dot curtain. I'd much rather a hose shower head. It's better for me considering I'm short on my knees. I have to take my legs off to shower and I hate baths. It's sitting in your own wet dirt. The thought just disgusts me. I mentally write it down in my head. I'm going to make a shopping list later.

I set my clothes down in my bathroom and go back to my bed. I take my legs off then crawl on my knees to take my shower.

After, I sat on my bed on a comfortable shorts pajama outfit. I started making a general list of things I'd need. I don't want to be a pest so I don't want him to spend lots of money so I'll be responsible even if he says to get whatever I want. I will be a good guest.

Soon, Sarada came up to get me for dinner. All of us went down to eat. It was just us three and Sakura's father.

"So, I see you have gotten ready for bed. You must be tired. Was that your first time on a plane?" Sensei asked.

"Yeah. We have moved a few times but not to another state. And we don't have much money to go on vacation." Kasai answered.

"Same. We don't have money or time to go on vacation. We have never left the state of Louisiana." Sakura said.

"Well, not to worry. You should adjust well here. Is there anything you would like to know?" He asked.

"Actually, when the maid showed me to the room, she explained how we could treat them as if we were young masters. That's fine, I'll need to get used to that, but she also said that there were others. Other young masters here. It was an accident that she said it, but I was wondering who they are and are they related to Sakura? Are we going to get to meet them?" I asked.

"Really? Well yes. I have other children that are related to Sakura-Chan. You'll get the chance to meet them soon enough. I want you to take on your first days of school without the title of my last name. Nor have any expectations put on you by others for being related to a certain student there or me. I want you to create your own name there without mine in the first day. Sakura, you will be keeping your uncle's name for the first week of school. I am good friends with the headmaster so he will understand the situation. Don't worry. And don't you two worry. Your name isn't famous or rich but that's not a problem. I knew a student who applied for this school and went here. They took the scholarship test and was accepted into the A class and was very much accepted by the students. So, are you prepared for tomorrow?" He continued to eat and changed the subject.

"Yes. I've made a list of some things I may need." Sakura said and I nodded.

"A list? Why would you need a list?" He asked.

"I even took pictures to refer to if needed. It's to jog our memories for things not on the list. And the list is so we don't forget. We are going shopping. We will be responsible and conserve money but it's still a good bit of stuff. We'd PRO forget the thing that is the easiest to think of and buy but because we put it to the side, we forget. It's to double check and for reference. Better to be safe than sorry, right?" I smiled.

"You made lists? I didn't think of that. Help me. I don't know where to start." Kasai tugged my arm a bit.

"Okay. Sure." I replied.

She smiled and went back to eating.

"I bet you'd like a small basketball goal with a beanbag ball to toss in when your bored or doing homework because you're bored." I suggested.

"I WOULD! GREAT IDEA!" She looked up at me happily.

I smiled back and went to eat. We talked more and then when finished, went to our rooms. I went to Kasai's and help her with her list some and continued mine when ideas popped up. It was 10:30 at night when I went back to my room and went to sleep.

The next morning, the maid came in and woke me up. It was later than I had expected. The time was 9:30 am.

"Is something wrong, Miss?" Sarada asked.

"Uhh no. I was just noticing the time. I thought we would be getting up early than this. I'm not complaining though. I like sleeping late." I said.

"Well, Master, said to let you all sleep a bit longer. You all seemed tired and since it was your very first plane ride, you probably wouldn't handle the jet lag too well. With that, you should get ready. I will come up to gather you for breakfast soon." She said and left.

I laid back down on the bed and stretched. I laid there for a few seconds thinking of what I would wear. I already knew what clothes I had so I didn't have to look through them. I figured it out and quickly got ready. I grabbed my purse and put the stuff I was taking in it. When I was done, I checked the time; 9:45. I get dressed pretty quick.

I sat down and took out my art book. I started a new picture. I was inspired by the school uniform. I saw it hanging I'm the closet. A long yellow dress with long sleeves and a red bowtie. HIDEOUS!

Don't get me wrong. It is nice. It's better than my old school uniform. But I'd still prefer that over this dress and it was khaki pants and a button up light blue polo or a navy blue polo shirt with the school logo on the left chest. That uniform looked a lot more comfortable. Especially for me. I love dresses. I do. I'm a girly girl tomboy. I like dressing up and cute things, but I'm not a wimp. I'm not the sports type. I'll free throw a basketball for gym or kick a ball back and forth but I'm not going to volunteer to run around on a sports team. I'd much rather sit and draw, read, write, sew. Just be creative. But if I see a bug, I'm not going to scream... for the most part. To a certain degree of creepy. But I'll still try to kill it if it's inside. Outside, it's no problem. Just stay away and we're good.

That school uniform, I'll have to ask if I could wear the boy's uniform. And I just know what my sister will say about it. She'll ask for the boy's uniform, too. She prefers NOT to wear dresses but will sometimes. She not totally against them. But she'd definitely much rather pants. She's a girly tomboy. She likes sports and will happily go a run around and play in dirt. But she does like being a girl. She has her moments and style. I know it pretty well, even if she says I don't. But I do have to admit, she does know me a bit, too.

We went down for breakfast and ate. We talked about the uniforms and how we think the school will be.

I want to just put this up. It's not really long, but if I continued, it would be really long.

I have big plans for this story. I'm real excited. Thanks for reading. Please continue.

Arigato. Bye~Bi.


	6. · Chapter 5 ·

· Chapter 5 ·

We went shopping after breakfast. We went to the shopping district. There were a lot of places. We decided to window shop and buy what we thought to be best for us. We also spilt up. If we saw a sale that looked like one of the others would have liked, we would text them to see that store.

I found and awesome furniture store. My room was petty big and had a lot of space. Sensei said this morning, he would suggest we got other furniture than just dressers and shelves. Get something to relax on or hang out with friends or each other. Not just the bed.

I thought of getting a couch. I do like to kick back in those sometimes. I looked around and saw a really cute couch. I sat on it and it felt nice and comfy. Soft but not too soft. It came as a set. The love seat, a recliner, and a four seater. It came in different colors. The white one would work best in my room. And the best part, it was on a one day sale. Half off with delivery or 60% off without delivery. Good deal.

I told Sarada that I wanted the set. She smiled and nodded. When she told the man this was good, he asked if we wanted delivery or not. She told them that we had our own truck on the way. So we got the better deal. I text Sakura and Kasai about it if they wanted to check it out.

We continued.

=-=-Sakura POV-=-=

The first place I checked was a DIY shop that had things like wood and tools. But on came here to look for paint. I went to the paint aisle and looked at the preview cards. They give you an idea of what the colors look like.

Father already told us we could paint our rooms if we pleased. We didn't even have to do it ourselves. We could get the paint and have a maid or butler do it. Or he could hire a professional. I know we all would much rather paint ourselves, with maybe some help.

I saw this really cute orange and a beautiful yellow for designs, if I decide to do that. If I go into art knowledge, the complementary color for orange is blue and the complementary color for yellow is purple. But the colors that I like right now, go together like peas in a pod. Look really nice, bit if I think of it on walls, the yellow could give me a headache. Seeing it all day and the lights reflecting off of it, headaches indeed. Maybe a bit of a softer color to help the orange not be too bright.

I look around and found a really pretty light blue. It looks really good with the orange. I look for the price and find there's a buy one get three free sale for paints. I asked the sales person about .

"Yes. The sale just went up yesterday. It's one week sale." Heit said.

"Why so many paints? Buy one and get three. I'm not complaining, I was just wondering if there's a catch." I said.

"No. There's no catch. When people buy paint, they typically need a bit more than two cans. And if they are doing a whole remodel then they would need at least three. Mistakes happen so maybe more. Plus, sometimes people want color so giving them the opportunity to have two of death color they want or three of one and one of the other. We just want to be very considerate of our costumers. Is that it?" He asked pointing to the colors I had in my had. I had already found the ones I liked.

"Yes." And I handed them to him. The maid that came with me, Mei, stepped up to the counter and paid for them.

We were each given a butler and a maid to accompany us. They dressed casually as to not attract attention. The butler, Hidan, took the cans and went to put them in the car. We each took a small street car to not attract attention.

While they did that, I sent a text to Kasai and Yuki about the sale here. But when I did, I saw that Yuki had already sent me one for a furniture store. She said she got an awesome couch set for 60% off without delivery. There were other things, too. I sent her the sale here then went to check it out.

=-=-Kasai POV-=-=

I was walking around, looking for something to catch my eye. It did. A hobby and sports shop was near by. I took a look in there and saw cool things.

Maybe Yuki and Sakura would like this store. I'll text them if it's worth it.

I took a look around and saw really cool things. Hiking things, basketball jerseys, hoops and balls, fishing gear, and so many more. I went to the hobby section and saw art supplies. And prank supplies. I want some of those for sure. But I decided against it. One day, I'm coming down here alone and getting it. The best part of a prank is that, people aren't expecting it. And even if they are, you don't want to give them an idea of what to expect. Keep them on their toes.

I looked around and saw a small beanbag basketball and goal set. The goal hangs above your bed and you toss the ball in it when bored and lying on the bed.

I was certainly getting this. I told my maid, Haru, about it.

I looked around more but didn't find anything really appealing. I got a few things that would look nice in my room. Walking out the store, I got a message from my sister. It was about a furniture store sale. Maybe that's the next place I go.

Walking that way, two minutes after getting the text from Yuki, Sakura text me about a paint sale at a DIY shop.

I continued to walk and got to one of the stores and looked around. I eventually went to both and them more.

=-=-Yuki POV-=-=

After shopping, we headed back home. The moving truck sensei got for us came and our butlers showed them where to go get things. We left with our maids.

When we got back, sensei was down to greet us.

"Ahh. Welcome back. You're back earlier than I expected. No worries, though. You have things to do in your rooms, right? I shouldn't keep you held up. Go on now." He stepped to the side and allowed us to pass.

"Okay. We will be in our rooms." I said and we bowed as we walked passed him.

We all asked a few maids to help us with our painting. There are a lot of maids and butlers here. We have 3 maids each to help us paint. We told them how we wanted our rooms and got to work.

=-=-3rd person POV-=-=

The girls were all working on their rooms. They had music and the maids liked the music. The maids sang along and so did the girls.

The master, after greeting the girls, awaited his other arrival.

"Glad your back son. How was your vacation?" He asked in Japanese, standing at the door with his son.

"It was quite and relaxing. At least, when I was alone. I am very pleased with it, though. Thank you for allowing me to go. I shall go and unpack my things in my room now." He started to walk but his father stopped him. He too talked in Japanese.

"I am sorry. But for now, would you mind staying in the other wing but my room? We have guests living in the young masters wing. They are special guests. You will eventually meet them, but for now, they need to adjust. Don't worry. They are very kind and sweet. They will be here for a long while so be kind to them, too." He said. The son looked up to him.

"If they are guests, shouldn't they be in the guest wing? Who are they? I would like to know at least? And when will I meet them?" He asked.

"They aren't just guests. You'll understand when you meet them, which will be in a few weeks. I have plans and for you to know about them will ruin them. I'm sorry son. They don't know you. They know you exist but nothing else. No names. They don't even know mine. I have strictly forbidden the staff to speak of you to them or of them to you." He explained.

The son nodded. "Very well. I shall stay in the master's wing for now."

Four butlers came in carrying a new nice dresser. The son and master moved to the side. The dresser was a nice shade of purple. The son was even more curious.

He looked to his father.

"Like I said. They will be staying a while. I let them go out and get a few things. Now if you'd excuse me, I have lots of work to get done." He bowed his head and left.

The son stayed for a second. He looked as the furniture made its way in the door and towards the young masters' wing. He was extremely curious but he didn't want to disobey his father. He watched the furniture instead. He saw couches, mirrors, dressers, beds and more. They all looked of nice taste and style but all of different types. His father said 'guests' so that could imply one or multiple. From the looks of it, it's probably multiple.

Well, I guess they'll have to eat so how will that work. There's also school, if they are young, or other business associations if they are adults. So they may pass each other along the way. I'll just be patient.

He thought as more things passed in front of his eyes. He got tired of waiting and watching. He went to his room and unpacked his things. After that, he went to grab a bit to eat on the dinning room since it was just about lunch.

He was served the lunch that was prepared.

"Are others going to join?" He asked.

"No. I'm sorry but you will be dinning alone from now on until given orders it is okay. You may go ahead and eat young master." The maid politely said and bowed.

He realized that his father has already thought of this, as he suspected. He wanted to know some information but he couldn't. He already suspected his father had things planned for departure and those things. He had to ask his father about the secrecy. It was so they could adjust but it still didn't settle. Even if they were going to settle down first, why couldn't they meet him? He could help welcome them.

After he ate, he went to his father's office.

"Enter." The master said.

"Father, I know you said you wanted them to settle before meeting them, but why? I could welcome them and help them on any way they need. I'd just like to know." He politely asked.

"*sigh* They are special. They are not used to things here. They are young and are new to all of this. If you do figure who it is, anytime, anywhere, however you may, do not say a word to them. You may or may not be correct in your guess. You are very smart so I do suspect you could put the puzzle together, but, I'd like you to act as if you know nothing if approached. I want them to have their own standing and not have expectations put not them for having our name in their pockets. They need to make their own names. I have this thought out well. I need your help with this. You don't need to know everything for you to do exceptional. Now for the time being, I'd like you to not exit the house from the very front but go through another door. And try not to travel the main parts of the house. This will be a test for you. And you will get a surprise at the end if you pass. Is that all? Then dismiss." He explained.

The son left the office to his room. He lied on the bed thought. He had nothing to do and his father had already given him the rest of the summer to himself and to do as he pleased. Now he can so as he pleased, just without the new guests finding out. He thought of everything he could do. He decided to go for a soak in the pool. With all of the furniture coming in, the guests should be busy arranging it all. They probably don't even know of the pool, and even if they did, those extra rooms are plain, they would probably paint them or at least decorate them. Make them comfortable if they will stay for a while.

He got his suit out and headed to the pool, only to have the butler come get him on his way.

"Young master, your friends have arrived. Would you like me to let them in or have them leave?"

"Bring them to the pool please. And don't say a word about any guests here and please watch. If they head this way, don't let them and have someone come notify me. I shall leave the pool with my guests, then they may come out. This is to please father." He said.

"Okay sir. As you wish." And he did as ordered.

Soon, those friends entered the pool and four butlers watched as guards. They didn't go the most direct way, but around. They did not step foot in the main hall.

=-=-Yuki POV-=-=

We finally finished painting. Our furniture stared arriving as we took our break to let the paint dry. It took about 2 and a half hours to do it all. We did a lot of work. That may seem fast but a three butlers came to offer help after about a hour. We got it finished pretty fast and had lots of fun with little mess. I still got paint on myself and so did my help, but the maids said they could easily get them out.

We were sitting and having a snack. I had an apple. I love fruit.

After we finished the snack, we checked the walls, they were completely dry. We did the ceiling first, so if the walls were done, so was the ceiling. We picked up the tarps and put them the the side. The butlers started moving my furniture into my room. I told them what was mine and they moved it in. While the moved the first piece from the main hall, I went to check on Sakura and Kasai.

Kasai was almost ready for her furniture, just need her paint to dry a bit more. Sakura was ready. Her butlers were already on their way to start moving things. They had just finished their snack.

I went back to my room and guided them to where I wanted things. Sarada was in the main hall telling everyone what was mine. She was there and saw so she was a big help with the guiding.

Eventually my room was completed. It was a good idea that we got the quick dry paint. And the good kind, too. It was a bit more expensive, but Kasai said it was great. She has used it before when her family repainted their house. It lasts and stays a fresh color and dries pretty quick.

I lied on my newly bought and made bed. The maids and butlers did the same but on the couch. They asked first and I said it was fine. We all worked really hard. We certainly deserved it.

"Hey, didn't you say they had a pool, Sarada-San? How about we go out? It would be nice to relax. I could ask Sensei if you guys could join. My sister, friend and I are all new. You guys are our first friends here so it would be nice to get to know you all." I said.

They all looked between themselves then to me.

"But, you should be getting to know kids your own age. Having adults as your friend is no fun. And we are the staff. You have no obligation to get to know us." Sarada answered.

"Well, this is our first full day in this whole country. You all have really helped me and you all volunteered to do this. Even if sensei asked you or even ordered you, I had a lot of fun. And having an adult as a friend isn't a bad thing. I am 17 and I have friends from 60 to 6 months. I used to babysit. Heh. I was around a good bit of adults and I get along with them a lot. I'm young but I like being with adults, teens and children. Very social you could say. But why at first, even if it doesn't seem so. When I get to school, I will probably not want to talk out unless someone talks to me first. Unless someone sits alone bored. I may try to befriend them. My sister on the other hand, she will be one to walk in and look for someone to talk to and just become instant friends. That's her thing. I hope Sakura is in the same classes as me. I would not want to challenge a new private school in a whole new country myself." I explained. "And I may not HAVE to get to know you, but I want to. You guys will be doing things for me because it's your jobs, but I'd like to make it a bit more enjoyable. It's nice to think of it that way. And if you'd feel better, think of it like this. It's also to get to know me. You may also expand your English. And I could learn some more Japanese in the process. Heh. Like I said, I like to make my work enjoyable." I smiled. They looked amongst themselves against and smiled. They all nodded in agreement.

"I'll go ask. Sarada-San, would you accompany me? I actually don't know the way. Heh." I chuckled a bit.

She got up and walked with me. There was still abit of furniture in the main hall but it wasn't too much. Everyone was almost done.

We got to Sensei's office. Sarada knocked.

"Enter." We heard through the door.

We did so.

"Well, what is it you need?" He asked very politely.

"Well, I am currently done with my room and the others will be soon. We heard there was a pool here and was wondering if we may go for a swim? And not just us. But could the maids and butlers that helped us join? They were a great help to us and we would also like to get to know them. I figured since they were going to help us, we could get to know them some. And they could also get to know us better at the same time. Plus, I'm not so good at swimming, myself. Missing part of my legs makes it hard. I use floaties mostly, but they could also watch for me." I asked and gave my reasoning.

He thought for a second and nodded. "Sure. But be careful. Go have fun. And so can the maids and a few butlers in case of an accident. But only a few. I trust them but it's a bit indecent if a bunch of men are watching a bunch of women, especially young ones such as yourself, in bathing suits. You understand, right?"

"Yes, I do. They should, too. Thank you." I bowed and exited his office.

Sarada and I went back to my room and told them of the news. I chose one of the guys from my group to come. It was at random. I didn't really know any of the guys so I asked a few questions. I asked who wanted to go in the first place. Half of them raised their hands. Then I asked who knew of a few of my favorite manga. I said the name and those who raised their hands moved on. Soon there were just two and I asked about one of the characters from the last manga I mentioned. One answered correctly and he was the one going.

I went next door and saw Kasai was finished. I told them of the swimming and she chose her guy while I went to Sakura's room. She was done too, so I told her. She chose her guy and I went to get ready. I got out my one piece bathing suit. Everyone else already left to go get ready themselves. I went to my bathroom and changed. I put on my beach robe and left to the main hall. Everyone else, including my sister, Sakura, and the maids and butlers, all met up in the hall. We headed to the pool and all jumped in. I first took off my legs and put on my floaties, then got in. But we had a good time.

"Hey, there are footprints. Was someone else here already?" I asked seeing the water prints headed out of the pool.

"Yes but don't worry. It's not important. Let's just have some fun." One of the maids said.

=-=-3rd person POV-=-=

After asking Sensei permission, Yuki went back to give the news. When she went to tell Kasai, everyone left her room to go get their things. One of the maids, on the way to her room, went to check the pool. She saw that the young master and his friends have returned and were occupying the pool already. She talked to one of the butlers guarding them about the guests coming. He calmly told her he would handle it.

He went outside.

"Excuse me, would you please all go up to the young master's room? Someone else would like to go for a swim. It is of the Headmaster of the houses request." He asked calmly in Japanese.

Everyone, other than the young master, looked a bit confused. But got out for the pool and dried off. Then went inside. His friends were a bit confused when they didn't head to his regular room but in the direction of his father's room. He then went into a separate room next to his father's.

"Hey, this isn't your room." One pointed out

"Yes. I know. The reason is because my father asked me, too. He has his reasons. I can not speak of, but I may when I am allowed too." He said and they all went on to talk and hang out.

The day went on peacefully with lots of fun. Soon day turned to night and the young master's guests left. And the girls and maids all left the pool to go to their rooms. At dinner, the girls were served I'm the dinning room and the young master was serving his room. The headmaster was also served in the dinning room.

When dinner was over, everyone in the house was sound asleep.

A bit of a filler but at least you can see the son has shown. But who? Who do you guys think?

It was a bit self explanatory that it would be one of the guys though. Haruhi isn't rich so she was already eliminated.

I want to hear from you guys. Please continue. Bye. I'll update soon.


	7. · Chapter 6 ·

· Chapter 6 ·

Only two days left to study. Today is Monday so that means our test is Wednesday. Kasai, Sakura, and I are all in the library with three maids. Sarada is helping me along with Sakura and her maid, Mei. We were studying as a group because we were planning on being in the same class and we seem to understand each other. Sakura and I suggested it and the maids weren't against it.

Kasai on the other hand, was with her maid, Haru. Haru seemed a bit more fluent with English so it would help Kasai learn more in the few days we have before the test. Of course they will be a bit more accommodated, but there will be Japanese. And because we aren't from Japan, we will have a translator in the room to help with some words. But they will mark down everything they help us with and they won't help us on the Japanese only part. We will have another class on our schedules, Japanese. This class takes the place of our English class, which is what the rest of the class will be taking. Eventually, since it will only be us who are in this special class, when we get good enough and show progress, if we do and show a considerable amount of promise, we will be put with the rest of the students in the English class. We would just have to work backwards.

Kasai was learning from scratch. She did learn a few things being around Sakura and I but she wasn't really interested. But now, she's working pretty hard. When we first got the news that we were going, even before my dad said yes and we started packing, she asked me about a few easy common words we may need for the first few days. I taught her some then when I helped her pack. It wasn't much. Definitely not enough to help on the test. But I feel it's helping the study.

Sakura and I are moving along well. We were so excited and determined to enter this school, broaden our horizons, and learn a lot about a totally new country. The thought of going to this school though. It just made me a bit uneasy. This IS a whole new country and we didn't even see it much. We gazed out the window on the way to and from shopping yesterday and on the way here our very first day. But the only people we know are Sensei, the maids and the butlers. And to add, I have never even been around, near or talked to a rich and famous person before Sensei. What if the people at school are totally different? What if they treat us like outsiders because we aren't rich? Or me because of my legs? I have been bullied before. Only elementary but moving the amount I did, I noticed, there was always someone who teased me. One kid even attempted at tripping me down a wheelchair ramp. I didn't fall. I caught myself. But still. That may have been back then when I was in elementary, but those kids probably thought I was weak and nothing. They probably thought they were better than me. Athletic wise, they were. I never got more than two runs on the pacer test in gym and I was never good at the sports. I did my best but that's all I could do. Unlike in a manga, I can't just do better because of my will. If I did that then I'd hurt myself really bad.

My balance is bad now but it was way worse in elementary. Jumping more than three times in a row threw me off balance, and it still does. I could just stand sometimes and just fall because I'm standing wrong and get thrown off balance. But back then, just about every second step I fell. Stairs were not the worst but I would have much rather avoided them. Now, I'm not so much of a klutz as then but I'm not planning on going outside to run around with my sister, trip and get a broken arm, busted lip, hurt my hands, and kinds of injuries from running. I'm not scared, I just want to avoid that.

At this new school, I have no idea what's in store. Bit that's true at every new school. You never know. But at least then I didn't have to worry about the language or the titles. Everyone at those other schools were not only regular everyday people, but they also spoke English.

My nerves and mind were running in circles. I did my best to put them aside, but the closer the test day gets, the closer the first day of school comes and the thoughts just surround my mind. I continued with the lesson. Lucky my excitement of this and the interesting things I am learning right now are putting those thoughts at bay.

"We have brought snacks." Two butlers said, entering the room with two trays of snacks and tea. One tray had enough arrangements of tea and snacks for two and the other had enough for four. The one with four came to Sakura, me and our maids. The other Tay went to Kasai.

"Okay then. Let's take a break, shall we?" Mei said as she and Sarada started making the tea.

"Thank you." Sakura and I replied as they handed us out cups.

"No problem." Mei said.

We sat for a second and sipped our tea.

"Are you okay Yuki-Chan?" Sarada asked. Her expression seemed a bit concerned.

"Yes. I'm fine. It's just school. That's all. I'm a bit excited." I answered. She seemed to see that I wasn't saying everything.

"That's not all. There's more. Spill." Sakura ordered, joining the conversation.

"*sigh* Well. This is a new school. It will first, be full of amazing rich people. I haven't seen this school, so I don't know the size, but if the school is for rich kids and the tuition is as much as college, then I'd have to think it's a pretty big school. Getting lost isn't a problem. I'm not scared of that. If only that was it. I am really weak in the Japanese. Thank you so much for helping us study and I know we have our special class but I think that will certainly set us aside. Whether or not we get in on the scholarship, I would still feel like an outsider. Not only for the Japanese, but not being rich and famous. But, that goes for all three of us. It feels nice being together for that, so I'm not as scared thinking of that. But there is something that sets me aside from them, too. My legs. I'm not conscientious about my legs. I'm not scared of people seeing me. It's who I am. But I have been bullied, may times. Only in elementary, but bullies like to see themselves as higher than the one they are bullying. This may be a rich school, but I wouldn't count them out. And they are high schoolers, but because we aren't rich but common people, they my feel as if we are in their territory. And, even if they didn't say anything to the other student we heard of, they may go to us. We have three things hanging over us. Our language and ethnicity, we are common people, and my legs. They could be outcast because they are with me. Hanging out with a robot. My sister has gotten bullied at school because of me. I never even went to that school but she'd come home and tell me of those that threw fiery words at her because of me. I'm not scared of bullies and I know we all can handle that, in America. But this is different. We know nothing of the culture or customs, our language is weak, and the prestige has a huge gap. It will certainly not be enjoyable like that. Nor welcoming." I explained. The maids thought for a second and Sakura seemed to dwindle on it too.

"I say, no matter how they treat you, you be your usually happily charmed self." Sarada said. "But I don't think they would for long. I'll be honest. I thought you were just being funny the very first day I met you. You said to be a bit more casual and you wanted to be friends. That's the first time I ever heard that. I did dislike you for that. But, when you were at dinner that night and talked to Master, I could see you were being friendly and honestly wanted to be friends. The more I was with you, the more I realised I was wrong. And I'm glad for that, too. Now I know this amazing girl, in only two nights and a day and a half. I know all of you amazing girls. I'm glad, and they will, too." Sarada made me feel so happy just now. I just smiled.

"You honestly weren't thinking of giving up, were you?" Mei asked.

"Pfft. Not at all. I was just thinking. I have always done that when going to a new school. This was the most I ever thought of it though. I was a bit worried but I was, and I am, so far away from getting cold feet. That's just not my style." I laughed. It's not. I like challenges. Although, it still feels a bit bigger than me.

After we had our snack break, we continued out lessons. Later on, we had our lunch in the dinning room.

"Where's Sensei?" I asked as the food was being served.

"Yeah. Where is father?" Sakura asked.

"What is this?" Kasai asked when she saw her plate. It looked good, but was a foreign, unknown substance to us. We were currently in Japan so we weren't sure of what it was. Although, in my opinion, it looks a lot like beef stew and rice. It smells good two.

"I'm sorry. Master has gone to work. He will not be joining you now or tonight. But he sends his regards." One of the butlers said.

"And today's lunch is curry and rice." Another butler said.

We all nodded in understanding. We took a bit and it was delicious. I ate and talked. We continued our talk of the uniforms and practiced our Japanese some, too.

Night fall came sooner than we thought. We were so into our tutoring that we didn't notice the time. Not only was learning it interesting, it was pretty fun, too.

We all went to bed around 10 o'clock, sound asleep.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ*

Buzzing woke me up without warning. I opened my eyes to find it was still dark out. I rolled over in the bed to face my, now light up, phone on my nightstand.

I looked at my phone to see a notification from a chat. Kasai, Sakura and I all told our friends of our opportunity. They were ecstatic to hear of it. They said we better visit when possible.

I opened my phone and went to the chat. I haven't been there for a while because I had been so busy. Well, I haven't spoke. I put the chat room on mute until further notice. Earlier today, I checked to see if they had any text there. Sometimes it's extremely quite while other times it's non-stop action. There were tons of messages. I glanced at some of it to find nothing to interest me and I just didn't feel like reading it all nor did I feel like having questions bombard me. So I just turned off the mute and closed it out. I figured that I'd want to talk later.

I guess now would be later.

"Hey. Yuki Kasai Sakura. You haven't said a word to us. What's going on?" - Brit

"Yeah. You just go to Japan and not tell us anything in two days?" - Em

"Three days*" - Em.

"Tell us of your fun!" - Deelow

I sighed.

"Right now, it is currently 12 in the morning. Everyone is asleep. So was I till this buzzing went off. Not too fun happened so far. We went shopping and got new stuff for our rooms and the next day studied Japanese. So we could take the test soon. That's all. Nothing too much. I'm too tired to talk right now. I'm going back to sleep. G'nite" I replied back.

"Oh. Sorry for waking you. Night." - Brit

"Nite " - Em

"Sweet Dreams" - Deelow

After that, I closed the app out and tried to get back to sleep. But I had no luck. I tossed over a few times then wanted something to drink.

I sighed and sat up. I put on my legs and made my way to the door. I checked to see if anyone was there. No one. I left my room and headed down the hall to the dinning room. When I got there, I went through the other door on the other wall that led to the kitchen. It was dark but was lit by the moon light from the windows. I found the icebox and found some juice. I poured me a cup and drank it. Then washed the glass and put it in the dish tray. As I was leaving, I heard footsteps coming my way.

My chest fell in shock and surprise. I wasn't expecting anyone else to be up. But maybe a butler and maid doing rounds doesn't sound odd.

Relief rushed over me. I wouldn't be I trouble. I just having a drink. I don't think that's against the rules. But what if one of Sakura's siblings come? Sensei said the child was going to school with us but he didn't want us to know them or them to know us. If they were here and caught me, it would be useless. Everything ruined. Panic caught me again at that thought. As the steps got closer, I contemplated hiding or not. I soon decided to take cover under the counter that had a cloth cover in front of it. By the looks of the placement here, it would seem to be a temporary storing place for maybe a dirty clothes hamper for towels and kitchen clothes. Maybe other things. Right now, it was empty so I hid there, as far back as I could. I peeked under the cover to see if it were a maid or a butler.

It wasn't. I only say their back but they didn't look like a maid or butler. First, this person looked like a guy and not that old. Not that the staff is old, it's just he looked younger, like in the teens. But I was only seeing his back. And it was dark. But I wasn't going to take any chances.

He walked a bit more and the moonlight cascaded across him. I still couldn't see his face but I could tell he was not part if staff. His hands looked soft and smooth, like a younger person and most male staff here don't have such soft skin.

I'm not creepy though. It's just a small detail you notice that sits in the back of your mind.

He too went to get a drink and washed out his cup after. He out his cup on the tray and his body language seemed curious. He looked around suspiciously. There was no light hitting his face but on the back of his head. The contrast blurred his image so I couldn't see his face. He seemed to shrug it off. He soon left the kitchen. I peeked through the door to see when he left the dinning room.

When he did, I cautiously ran to that door and watched to see him turn the corner to a different hall. I waited a second. It was really dark and I did have to go up stairs. The only thing that was good for me was the moonlight to help me see my way, but it also made me vulnerable to the guy seeing me. I ran to the opposite wall in the darkest corner I saw. I was also hidden by the stairs' railing. I looked to the other hall. The guy was walking until he heard me.

It was pitch silent then hurried footsteps? Suspicious indeed. He turned around to catch a glimpse of the person, me. He looked in the main hall as best he could. I pressed myself into the wall in order to go deeper into the darkness and his behind the rail. I peeked through one eye and saw he was walking away. I tried my best to stay quiet as to not even make a feather drop as I walked up the stairs, every other second, checking to see if he caught me.

I made it to the top and he had not turned around at all. I walked backwards to my hall and when I was in the shadow, I hurriedly walked to my room. I was quite when opening and closing my door.

I certainly can go back to sleep now. I'm exhausted from that slight heart attack. I got comfortable on my bed and was out in two minutes.

I feel it's been a while. Almost a week... I don't even know. I have been so wrapped up into Naruto that my stories just slipped my mind. I have already read the manga for Naruto but haven't watched it. Now I'm on Shippuden. I am currently planning on a Naruto fanfic so watching it is a bit necessary. But my stories are, too.

Anyways. Another filler chapter. Hope you all like. Continue on and I'll have surprises. I think the next chapter will be more interesting.

Comment

Vote

Follow

Share

Thank you. See you soon.


	8. · Chapter 7 ·

· Chapter 7 ·

 **Japanese**

English

The font will alter when the language is supposed to change. I don't speak Japanese and if someone does speak Japanese, I don't want to just go to Google translate and look totally stupid when the translation is wrong. My OCs have very limited Japanese right now so the font alternatives are important. Thanks. Please enjoy.

I took a deep breath as we came to a stop. We all did. Sakura, Kasai and I were all about to take the test we have been, non-stop for the past two days, shoving knowledge in our heads for. We have done well for only two days. At least that's how I feel. I'm so nervous though. I slept well last night despite my nerves. But that's because I thought the test was tomorrow. I mixed up the times.

Even if I did, the maids did not. They got us up early for it. It is now 6:00. They woke is up at 5:00. We got dressed and had breakfast.

I asked Sarada if she could see if I could talk to the principal when we take the test the other day. We didn't have to wear a uniform to take the test, but if I made it, I would rather wear something other than the the girl's. It's too long for me. I'd trip on it and mess it up, a lot. That's why we are here a bit early.

Sarada, Sakura, Kasai, and I all made our way to the headmaster office. Sarada talked to the secretary and she gestures for the door behind her. Sarada knocked and we heard a man say to enter. We did so.

When we entered, the man behind the desk was alone in the room. He had neatly groomed, light brown hair. He wore a nice, navy blue suit. He stood and bowed to us. We did the same. It's a way of showing respect when meeting a new person or when the person is of higher rank than you, like a boss and assistant. He then gestured for us to have a seat.

We all did. First he spoke in fluent Japanese.

 **"Hi. My name is Yuzuru Suoh. Call me Suoh Sensei. I am the chairman of Ouran Academy. Its nice to meet you all. May I have your names?"** The headmaster said. He said it a bit too fast for me to catch. I caught 'Hi' but everything else was a jumble. I'm so glad school doesn't even start for another week and few more days. Today was Wednesday. School starts the Monday after the upcoming one. I will definitely practice more.

I looked to Sakura and Kasai who sat to my right. They looked to me confused. Then we looked to Sarada. She nodded and said something to the headmaster.

"Oh. I am so sorry. I didn't know you weren't Japanese. It's not everyday someone comes from another country. So, I said a second ago, 'Hi. My name is Yuzuru Suoh. Call me Suoh Sensei. I am the chairman of Ouran Academy. Its nice to meet you all. May I have your names?'" And he nodded.

"Hi. My name is Yuki Jackson. It's nice to meet you, Sir." I introduced.

"Hello. My name is Sakura Haru. It's nice to meet you." Sakura said next.

"My name is Kasai Jackson. Nice to meet you." Kasai was next.

"So you two are sister's then?" He asked, pointing to Kasai and I.

"Yes. I am 17 and Kasai is 16." I said.

He nodded. "So. Why have you come to see me?"

"Well. I wanted to ask about the uniforms. The girl's does look nice, but I was wondering if I could possibly work something else out." I started. He looked confused but shrugged.

"Sure. You could wear the boy's uniform if you'd like. If that suits you better. I heard that many American schools' uniform is all pants. Maybe that's more comfortable?" He suggested then his assistant, who he must have bussed, brought in one for us to see.

It was a light blue blazer with black pants, a white shirt and black tie.

It was nice, honestly. Just not what I was asking for.

"That's not it. Yes. The school we came from had pants as the uniform, but I was asking if I could alter mine. Not for style or anything. It's just, the dress is long. And because it is, I will trip on it a lot. It's a bit too long for me. Both uniforms are a bit expensive, and even if Sakura's father would pay for extra, I don't want to be a burden like that." He looked a bit confused. Did he not see my legs as we came in? Does he not see then now?

Currently, I am wearing a pair of shorts that go to my knees. Not too short and not long enough to be called capris. You could clearly see my legs right now.

I stood up and gestured downwards. He looked down and then back to me.

"Because of my legs, I'm a klutz, to be blunt. I trip and fall a lot. Just standing I could fall. I get off balance pretty easy. Wearing a really long dress like the girl's uniform would certainly trip me. On my free time, I try to not wear long dresses or skirts. I just can't. And pants, like the boy's uniform, I would mess up too. Being that my legs are made of wood, it will fray eventually. Especially if I do fall while wearing shorts or skirts. The pants will get scraped from the inside as I walk and will develop holes. Even more so when I do fall. The fabric rubbing in between the wood and floor will tear the pants. It happened all the time at my old schools. Elementary to highschool. To always buy a new pair when they tear or get messed up, is too much for Sakura's father. He did a lot for us already. Back home, everything was a whole lot less expensive and the pants were a lot sturdier than these. Just the look of the fabric can tell me it would not hold up. I was wondering if I could give you a little sketch of a possible outfit I could wear based off the uniforms? You have any final say. And if you don't like my sketches then just say no. I'll understand." I explained. He seemed really interested in what I was saying. He thought for a second and spoke.

"I understand well what you are saying. I do. That is why I will agree. If you can come up with a design that is suitable, then I will allow you to wear it. Now, is there anything you two would like to say?" He looked over to Sakura and Kasai.

"Not me." Sakura said.

"I was wondering if it would be okay for me to wear the boy's uniform. I'm not too fond of dresses." Kasai asked.

Suoh Sensei smiled but thought for a second. He then looked to me questionably.

"She's a tomboy. She's the kind to go run and play sports. She prefers pants rather than dresses, but she'll wear a dress on a special occasion if she had, too." I clarified.

"That's fine. You may wear the boy's uniform." He said and Kasai was a bit relieved. "Was that it?" He asked.

We all nodded. Sarada checked her watch. I did, too. We still had a little time before the test.

"Well okay then. Have a nice day. See you when school starts." He bowed as he stood from our seats.

We bowed back and exited the room. Us girls followed Sarada. She was leading us to the testing room. She said we had to meet the test procter so they know we get a bit of help with translation.

When we arrived in the library we were told to, there was only one person there. They looked like they were waiting for the test. The person wore a pair of khakis, plain black tennis shoes, a red shirt with a black jacket over it and had really short, brown hair. They were reading a book. Looked like a text book or practice book of sort. If I had to guess, the person looked like a boy from where I was.

Sakura and Kasai went with Sarada to a table. They were talking about the test. They wanted to practice some before. They invited me but I turned them down. I didn't want to. If I tried now, it wouldn't do me good. My nerves were worked up right now. I couldn't do anything more than I did before. I feel good about it, but then, with how Suoh Sensei spoke that fluently in Japanese, it seemed a bit harder. Sure, it's just reading it. But I only started learning how to read it two days ago. Maybe this person took the test before. Passed or failed, he could help me out some. Tell me if it's hard or easy.

I walked over to him. He looked up from the book. The person looked more like a girl the closer I was. The outfit looked like what a boy would wear, but my sister does the same.

"Hi. May I sit? This is my first time taking the test. I was wondering if you have taken it before? Any pointers?" I asked.

"Hmm? Really? No problem. You can sit. My name's Haruhi Fujioka. Well. It was challenging to me the first time I took it last year. But I wouldn't say it's impossible. I passed and came here last year." She said.

"Really? Do you think it would be hard for non-Japanese?" I asked.

"Non-Japanese?" She asked.

"If you noticed, I am speaking English right now. I'm not from Japan. I'm from America. A friend offered a chance to stay here. He gave us an option of him paying the tuition for us or to take the scholarship test. We wanted to take advantage for this opportunity for a test. It was on a whim so we didn't have much time to study Japanese. We are really limited. We heard we were getting some help for that but, even with that, it still feels like it would be hard." I explained.

"I did notice you started talking in English. I was curious of that. I'll just say to try your best. That's all you can do. But I think it's not going to be that bad. I was the only one to pass last year and other was 6 people in two rooms. They split us up at random." When Haruhi said that last part, my chest felt heavy. It felt like it sank.

Only one of 12 candidates passed last year. It was easy to her but the others? Are the odds in our favor this time?

When I was thinking, more people came in. I stood so I could join my friends. I smiled at Haruhi.

"Thanks. Oh. And my name's Yuki Jackson. It was nice meeting you Haruhi. Good luck." Then I walked away.

When I got back, Kasai was the first to question me.

"Who was that? Why did you go talk to that person over there?" She asked.

"That's Haruhi Fujioka. I asked about the test. She said she did take it last year and she found it easy. But she also said that she was the only one to pass last year of 12. She wasn't gloating but seemed to not even see the odds right there. I'm still nervous. Not more or less than when I walked in here. But nervous." I said.

The other two seemed to choke on air when I said that. But took deep breaths to calm themselves.

Shortly, a man at the front called all of our attention.

 **"Hi. Thank you all for attending today. We wish you all good luck with your tests. Now. First, you all will pull lots. With the number you get, form a line with the number. One here** (he pointed to the left), **and two,** (he pointed to the right). **That will tell your testing room. Now, Megumi Sensei is going around with a box. Pick a paper up, only one, and open it up. When you have your number, calmly walk to the front and create a line. No switching nor talking. Sorry if you can't be with your friends."** He said in straight Japanese. Luckily Sarada-San translated it for us.

We selected slips and looked. I had one. I stood and went to my line. I looked to see where Sakura and Kasai were going. Both Sakura and Kasai were in line two. So I was by myself here. Then I saw Haruhi had gotten in line with me. I wasn't totally alone.

We went to our rooms and were assigned desks as we came in. Our names were checked off as we came in.

The room had 6 columns set up. They sat us in the first column, skipped the second, sat us in the third, and so on. Then going back the same way but the students only took up two rows. Like last year, from what Haruhi said, there was only 6 students in this room total. I was seated in the third column and back row. Haruhi was to my left.

The teacher stepped out for a second to talk to another person outside. When he did so, Haruhi and I looked at each other. We both mouthed 'good luck' to each other and smiled.

He came back in and had a quick word with me. He told me that my translator was going to sit right behind me. He explained to rules of that to me simplified and quickly. It was everything I already knew from when Sensei set us up for the test and they gave us the pamphlet. I greeted my translator as she sat behind me.

The test was passed out and started. When I opened the test, I calmed down some. It was easy so far.

After an hour, you were allowed to leave if you finished. But people didn't typically start leaving after an hour and half. The test was typically 2-3 hours at most.

I only asked for a translation three times and for really hard things I didn't learn during the practice. The math was so easy and the science was pretty much the same stuff I learned back home. Easy. There wasn't much for history or social studies. If there was and I didn't know that, I just took my best guess. Social studies has never been a strength for me. The English was working backwards for me. That's the foreign language they choose for me. The tests are all originated in Japanese. Japanese IS my foreign language here, although I took Spanish before. It's useless right now. So, I work backwards here.

It was pretty easy to me. But, I am nervous. What if I was too calm and I didn't do as good as I feel. That happens a lot. It does.

I stood and turned in my test at an hour and half exactly. I didn't try to hit the dot. I thought I'd be the last one out, to be honest. I did NOT want to second guess myself and triple check my test, change my answers, get the new ones wrong and have my original correct. That would make me so angry. But this is odd. I am the FIRST to turn my paper in. When I stood, Haruhi looked at me surprised. I know; I asked her for some tips about the test but she didn't give me much, and I'm still done this early. I'm scared I did it too quick and epically failed. But it was easy. I double checked at least. My answers came out the same.

As I walked up to the teacher, my head was spinning in circles. I wanted to run back and change some answers, but I didn't. When I handed it in, I could not take it back. It was there. I bowed to the teacher and my translator came out with me. I thanked her and she left. I stood on the opposite wall, not knowing where to go. I checked my phone when I powered it back on. I had one message. Sarada was going to sit in the corridor. She will come get us when we finished.

I sent her a text to come get me. I told her my room number I saw outside the door. She was there in 5 minutes. It's a really big school. And very pink.

We went back to the main corridor to wait to Sakura and Kasai. About another 20 minutes, Haruhi came down.

Sakura had gotten a phone call from a staff member, so she was to the side talking.

Haruhi came over to me.

"Hey. Yuki right? Your were done pretty quick. Are you sure you needs the help?" She laughed.

"Yeah. It was pretty easy. The only problem I had was reading all of the Japanese, but, I have like anime and manga since before I came here. I read and watched mostly the English, but there were sometimes when my friend and I tried the Japanese versions. And then there was the cramming I did before the test. It all helped a lot. But, even though I finished early and say it was easy to me, I'm extremely nervous about the final scores. You never know. I just have to hope that the odds are in my favor. You finished in good time, too." I smiled back.

"Yeah. It was a bit more challenging than last year to me, but it was easy. And you are right. May the odds be ever in our favor. That's all we can hope for now. Okay. I have to get home now. It was nice meeting you. Bye." And she left.

Then Sarada told me that Sakura and Kasai were done so we went to get them. On the way home, we concluded that it would be best to wait until dinner tonight to talk about the test so sensei could hear.

When I did get home, I instantly got started on the uniform sketches. One came out amazing and it was my favorite. It was based off of the boy's uniform, but made into a skirt. It is very appropriate and looks nice enough to be in that school. A rich kid school that nice. The students I saw here today taking the test, half looked like they were rich anyway. They didn't seem to care if they did pass or fail. They'd probably pay to get in if they failed this. And the current uniforms, it wasn't too plain or too much.

I asked Sarada to set up an appointment to speak with him next. She set one up for next Wednesday. It was in the afternoon. Around lunch time. I didn't want to intrude on his lunch, but he insisted, so that's the time. What will he say? What will I get on the test? Will I get the scholarship?

Yippy yay. I got another up. I want this one up a bit further. I want to get to the good stuff. And I am getting there. Keep reading. I'll get there soon.


	9. · Chapter 8 ·

· Chapter 8 ·

A week. Lots of studying and practice. I may have already taken the test, but I still had pretty good ways to go before I was even the least bit fluent in this language. And school will start pretty soon.

But the best part is that it wasn't boring at all. We didn't have to cover a certain amount of material in a certain amount of time. Before, when we had two days before the test, I had some prior knowledge of the language, but still not much. I could, for the most part, read it, with a few bumps, but to have a conversation, that's out of the question. We did try during breakfast, lunch, dinner, and other times as well. We even took a tour around town. Now I know where to go when I want to get out of the house, and my sister knows were the park is.

Originally, they planned to just give us a small tour of where all the malls and boutiques were. In case we wanted to go shopping and such. That's not what we were thinking of doing much of, and we told the maids about that and reminded them that we are not rich. We asked to go look around the regular places, like parks and libraries. More common areas.

During those times, we played some made up games and practiced our Japanese and learned a bit too. It was fun. So fun that the week flew by but the memories are still there.

Wednesday morning I was up and hour and a half before Sarada came to get me for breakfast.

Since Monday, I have been trying to fix up my uniform idea. My favorite one. The Chairman has already sent over the boy's uniform for Kasai. Usually the uniforms would be purchased after you have been accepted in the school in case you weren't accepted, especially if you took the scholarship test. But, if we didn't get a high enough score for the scholarship, Sensei was going to pay for us. All that mattered was us taking the entrance exams, if we didn't pass the scholarship exam.

I started working on the outfit whether he liked the design or not, because if he didn't like it, then I'd alter it for a more casual use.

I had gone shopping for material Monday and Sarada helped me out. It was coming together well. I had all of my measurements down and had the idea vividly in my head. It was amazing.

When Sarada came to get me this morning, I was working on the skirt piece while wearing my Bluetooth earbuds. My back was to the door but I knew someone had come in. When I turned, I saw Sarada smiling happily. I took my ear buds out and she bowed.

"Breakfast is ready. You may come down." She said, her grin not altering.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll be there." I said.

"You're working hard on the outfit. You were up early today, unlike other days." She said.

"I know, right? Heh. I don't know. I just woke up by the sun and tried to go back to sleep but felt motivated to work on my outfit." I was putting up my work for now to go eat.

When I got to the hallway, Sakura and Kasai were coming from their rooms as well. We all headed to the dinning room together. We talked the whole time, laughing and joking about whatever. We finished our delicious breakfast and went to our own businesses. After I ate, I went to change into something nicer than pajamas.

I picked out a black flowing shirt that went I bit passed my knees. A light blue, short sleeve t-shirt with a pink butterfly on front. I chose a cute, silver, heart necklace and purple tennis shoes. Then I finally brushed my long brown hair in a high ponytail. I checked the mirror and smiled. Simple but cute. I thought to myself.

When I finished dressing, I went back to my prior work on my skirt until it was time to go. Apparently Kasai wanted to go to the park we saw that was the closest to our house. The other day, it seemed pretty busy then and she wanted to join in. She was probably going to go play some basketball with the boys. She was like that. Sakura thought to stay home and read a book in Japanese to do better. But not just silently in her head but out loud and with Mei, her maid, to help her when she either stumbled or read it wrong.

Sarada and I made it to our destination. It was a frozen yogurt shop. I love fro-yo. We didn't see Suoh Sensei when we arrived, but we were a bit early. Sarada-San seemed to enjoy frozen yogurt too because she went to get her a cup. I did the same without hesitation. We found a nice booth seat easy to see from the door and talked.

"So do you like how your outfit is coming together?" Sarada asked me. We were currently talking in English.

"Yes. Very much so. The parts I made so far are comfortable and fit well. And it's just fun making it myself. I love making things." And then my phone vibrated on the table drawing my attention. I checked and it was my friends in the chat room.

 **Deelow: Heyy. Wygd? I'm bored.** **Em: Hey. I'm busy right now. Sorry.** **Deelow: okay.** **Me: Hey. I'm having fro-yo waiting for someone. I already took my test. Not sure how I did. It seemed easy but you never know.** **Deelow: YOU'RE ALIVE YU!!!!** **Me: I just haven't come here for a while.** **Me: Hey. Wait. You're in class right now. Do your work!!** **Deelow: Too boring and I don't know what to do. You and Sa helped me.** **Me: Well you kinda have to do it. Do your best. And actually listen to the teacher. I'm about to meet my principal of my new school. At the yogurt shop.** **Deelow: REALLY!! He must be chill. Why are you meeting?** **Me: It's about the uniform. I'm opting out of the pants and the dress uniforms because it's expensive and I don't want to ruin it. So I'm trying to make my own ideas. I'm going to see if he likes them. You?** **Deelow: That's interesting. The most interesting thing is that the first day my second period teacher had a paper ball fight midway through class.** **Me: fun. Now get back to work. The principal should be here soon. Talk later. And DO YOUR WORK!**

 **Deelow: okay okay. Bye**

I closed out the chat and turned turned off my phone screen.

"What was that?" Sarada asked.

"It's just my friend. She was bored in class and wanted to talk." I simply replied.

"In class? And you can get away with that? Shouldn't she be paying attention and doing her work?" She was in utter disbelief.

"Yeah. She is supposed to do her work. And some teachers don't care and others just don't catch you or let you. When I was there, I did get on my phone. Mostly for a calculator and music. Sometimes I just decided to do the work at HIME anyway so I just did whatever. Most things were easy. And others I'd much rather work together on with Sakura. Sometimes I'd talk to Sakura through text if I had a problem. It's not as bad as you think. At least not for my friend and I. Others just didn't do their work sometimes." I chuckled at her expression. She couldn't believe I messed around on my phone during class.

"Well. I guess it isn't that bad. Oh. Look. It's the chairman." She said looking to the door.

I did the same and saw him nod to us then he'd over to the bowls. He wanted to get yogurt. He did so then joined us on the opposite side of the table.

"So I see you like frozen yogurt, too. I guess you have ideas as well." He nodded to my book that sat to the side of my yogurt.

I nodded in response. "Yes. I love my frozen yogurt. And I do have finished ideas. You may have a look if you want." I said picking up my art book and turning to the first of the drawings. "I have three designs just flip to the right." I handed him the book.

He looked through and nodded as he looked the pictures up and down, evaluating them. He flipped through them back and forth multiple times as he ate his yogurt. He stopped on one of them and handed it back.

"They are all nice. I see your respect the original uniforms and for each had the originals as the inspiration. I also see your style sense in them, too. They are simple and not too extravagant. I thought you would make them a bit too much because this is a rich school and your not used to being around that. But you didn't do that. But this one is my favorite of all of them." He said and I looked at the one he had on the page.

"This was my favorite, too. I can show you an example soon." I offered. He shook his head.

"No need. I'll give you a chance. You may wear it the first day of school but before you go to class, come to my office. If I don't like it, I'll have another dress set aside for you to wear that day. Is that okay?"

"Perfect. Thank you so much." I chirped. He held up a hand that said to settle down.

"Not yet. I have also found out you and the two that accompanied you the other day have taken the scholarship exam. I didn't send yours out. They were going to send them today so you wouldn't know until the day after tomorrow. So I brought them today. I have not looked and don't know a thing. I was only given the names of those who tested. My staff takes care of the grading. Here." He said handing me three letters.

I took them. I wanted to open mine now but I wanted to open it with Sakura and Kasai. But then again, I didn't even want to check because it may be bad news. I put them in my purse.

"Thank you very much. I will look at mine with my friend and sister." I said as calm as possible. But I was a bit excited. He could tell, I believe, because he seemed to grin.

"You are very welcome. Now I have another appointment to attend. I'll see you again." He bowed as he rose and stepped away, throwing his cup in the trash and leaving.

I instantly got my phone unlocked and got to my texts. I sent Kasai a message "to get her butt back home. It's important." She asked me why and I just said to get home if she wants some news.

We got home and I rushed up to our rooms. When Sarada and I had arrived, Mei was coming from the dinning room. I was walking in calm because Sarada told me to take it easy. I saw her and told her to come. She followed us to our rooms. I knocked on both Kasai and Sakura's rooms. Sakura and Kasai answered at the same time.

"Come. Now." I said excited and went to my room. From the corner of my eyes, I saw them glance to each other and shrug. Them came to my room and stood in the doorway. The maids were already in my room. Haru was with Kasai so she came.

"If I had to come back from basketball at the park for nothing, I'll hurt you." Kasai growled.

"Well you can go back. I was generous enough to wait until I got back to look at mine. Thinking we should see together." I said, taking out to envelopes and holding them in the air. I saw their eyes go wide and they both rushed to me to grab them bit I moved them from their grasps. They bother fell on the bed and Kasai sat up in the middle of the bed and Sakura sat on the edge. I sat at the head of my bed as the maids gathered on the bed as well.

I looked at the names and handed them out. We all took deep breaths and tore them open and took out the folded papers out and set the, now empty, envelopes down. We all opened up the letters and read aloud what it said.

In unison we all read, "You have taken the Scholarship Exam to attend Ouran Academy in the highschool division. We are sending you this letter to inform you of your outcome. Congratulations. You are one of four that have passed."

We were so psyched we jumped to our feet. Kasai on my bed and Sakura and I on the floor. The maids did so too and came over to hug us. Kasai jumped off the bed to join.

"Congratulations." Mei sang.

"That's amazing." Haru chirped.

"You all deserve it. You worked so hard." Sarada encouraged us.

"WE DID IT!!" Sakura, Kasai, and I exclaimed in unison.

We talked non-stop about the conversation with the chairman today and about how our classes were going to be. We we so excited.

-=-= Son's POV=-=-=

I was okayed to go gather a few things from my original room. I knew what I was going to get so it was a "grab and go." A butler was accompanying me in case of our visitors.

It was clear for us to go on down the hall. Apparently, he knew of two that were supposed to be out of the house and one that was still here but she wasn't planning on leaving the room.

We got almost to my room when I heard voices. Multiple. It was cheering. Coming from the room across from my own. It was muffled and chaotic some so I couldn't really make out what was being said.

The butler that had accompanied me ushered me in my room and closed the door. I was curious and put my ear to the door. It's unlike me to do such things but I'm under extremely strict terms right now and can't rome freely in my own home. Not even stay in my room because of our guests.

I heard steps away from my room and then a few words and the cheering ceased. I sighed and went to get what I had come for. I got my bag and gathered some clothes, note books, my school uniform, bag for school and a few other things. When I finished, I knocked on the door and opened it up a crack.

"You ready sir?" He asked.

"Yes. Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes. Let's go." And the butler led me from my room. We continued until my temporary room.

"Thank you..."

"Saku. And it is my pleasure sir." He bowed and left.

My father had had hired more staff when others retired during this summer. I haven't had a chance to at least find out their names. I should ask father for a basic list. But right now, I am busy.

I started on my work. It was always the same for the most part. It was easy work and I'm glad I had a quiet place to do it. Yeah. A quite place. I silent place. I totally enjoy times like this. Totally... I told myself in my mind. I pushed those thoughts aside and thought of the work at my hands.

Yay. Another one. Are you excited for the gang? Yes. Soon enough we shall reveal the Son. So who do you all think it is? I wanna know your guesses. I know who but I want to know your guesses.

Please comment and vote.


	10. · Chapter 9 ·

· Chapter 9 ·

 **·Japanese·**

·English·

I walked up to the secretary and spoke the best Japanese I could. I was by myself right now. I had gotten here a bit earlier than the others, accompanied by Sarada-San, to go greet Suoh Sensei and show him my uniform. Last week when he accepted the design, I worked every second I could really. And during that time, aside from my usual tutoring, I practiced my Japanese. I listened to some Vocaloid and put the song on slow so I could try my best to translate it. I would put on some anime; some that I most likely already saw but English dubbed. While I would sew, I would listen and glance at it and try my best to make out what they were saying.

During the regular tutoring, Sarada said I was doing well. Sakura started doing the same. And we both excelled pretty good.

When the secretary let me go ahead to the door, I knocked and he said to enter. I did so and saw he was alone again. I stepped up to his desk and sat in one of the chairs. He looked up from his paper work that sat on his desk.

"Oh, Yuki-Chan. It's nice to see you again. And I see you did well on the exam. It's not everyday someone gets accepted for the scholarship and from out of country at that. Plus, you scored pretty high. You and your friend and sister. Congratulations. Now, where are the others?" He greeted.

"Thank you very much Mr. Chairman. I came on ahead of them. I came to show you the final product of my design as planned. On the first day, I was to show you the final product of the uniform, so I came earlier." I stood from my seat and stepped to the side of the chairs where there was more room. He also stood to get a better view and examined my outfit.

He nodded as I turned around so he could see the back. "Hmm. Nice. Very nice. Accepted. It's not too short and I assume it's not too long for you. The thing I didn't expect was that you used the boy's uniform for inspiration of this design. I figured you were going to use the girl's uniform. But this one looks nicer, in my opinion." He said thoughtfully.

"Thank you so much sir. And I do like it blue. Blue is my favorite color. And yellow didn't look nice in my head. Thank you so much." I bowed.

He chuckled. "You're very much welcome. Now, I'll have one of my attendants show you to your classroom. You shall receive your full schedule there. Have I wonderful day." And he called over a lady that had come in when he pushed a button a second ago. He told her something in Japanese. Not totally quite but I figured it was about my class. She smiled at me and told me to follow her.

Sarada smiled and walked with us until we came to the hall she turned down to get home. The lady and I continued down to my class. There were already a lot of people here. It was quite noisy and the students were all standing and chatting or have already claimed a seat near friends and talked. I saw all of that from the doorway. The lady bowed her head and left, obviously inferring this was my class. I stepped in and no one even have me a glance, luckily. I don't want to be noticed right now. Or at least be the odd one out to where everyone decides to look at me, go silent for a second, then murmur. It never happened before, and when I was the new girl at home, it was either elementary and the teacher out right introduced me, plus no one would murmur, or at least I didn't notice. Or I was just going from junior high to highschool and I had friends. And most of the kids in my classes knew me already even if I didn't talk to them much.

I looked around the room for a good seat. Most of the students standing were off to the sides of the room chatting. And those sitting were pretty much on the outside rows. And some desks also had bags on them that showed they were taken. I walked down one aisle and sat my books on my desk. I already knew Sakura had the same homeroom as me. It was part of our acceptance letters. So I took out my tablet laptop and put it on my desk and my bag on the open desk behind me. I sat it in the chair so it was noticeable. My desk was about, middle row and fourth column, counting left to right. I looked around the class for a second.

From what I have caught so far is stories of vacations to beautiful resorts and cruises. And stuff of family businesses. I'll just get on my tablet for now.

I put in headphones and turned my Spotify music on shuffle then went to my manga app. I opened up my most recent book, "Special·A", which is a really cute book about a guy who is perfect at everything without even trying and a girl who is also perfect at everything and a bit competitive. It's just the boy one ups her with everything. They have been competing since elementary school, and it all started with wrestling, at that. They both are the first and second of their class and are part of the Special A class, along with a few others who are good friends, hence the title.

I was listening to my music and reading the manga. They were both in English. Sure I needed to get better at Japanese but I can't do EVERYTHING in Japanese. Apparently, me trying not to be social at the moment attracted attention, because two girls came up to me.

I took out my earbuds and tore my eyes from my tablet and looked to the girls. They were looking me up and down and seemed a bit curious. I wasn't paying too much attention, but I don't believe I saw them when I came in. They probably just showed up.

" **Hi**." I gave a simple greeting and smile.

 **"Who are you and what are you wearing?"** A girl in the back, with dark hair that went to her shoulders, scoffed at me.

 **"You must be new. I don't remember ever seeing a robot around. And I certainly would remember one. You don't look familiar either. where are you from?"** The one in the front asked. She had longer blond hair that went to her mid back.

 **"Uhh. I'm am new and from America. And I'd rather not be called a robot. My name is Jackson Yuki. Nice to meet you."** I introduced. It ticked me off to be, obviously, insulated. But, I did not want to start anything on my very first day. I'd much rather make friends, wouldn't anyone?

They all smiled at me in reply but a bit wearily

 **"Well, I'm Kageyama Rin and this is my twin sister Sora. We are from Kyoto and own a huge ramen industry. Restaurants all over Japan. It's nice to meet you too. Have a good time at Ouran Academy. We'll see you around."** Rin said as they left.

Twins? Nice. Twins are nice. When they are identical, I like trying to guess them apart. I had twin friends back home and they were identical. When I first met them, I tried guessing them apart a lot. Now, I can tell them apart pretty easy. They are very sweet.

As I turned back in my desk, my eyes went to the door as a person was entering. All I saw was the shadow coming in at first, but then the person came in the door. It was a guy. Sakura still hasn't shown. I hope she didn't get lost. Should I text her?

As I was in thought, the guy who had just entered, I noticed was coming up to me, it seemed. He had nicely styled, black hair. He wore glasses and a tired expression. He was a bit tall, I might add. Well, I was sitting so I guess that's invalid right now. He didn't seem to care much of the looks of the other students in the room as he calmly walked my way. I figured out that he was just heading to the seat next to me. He sighed as he sat down his bag on the desk and sat down. His eyes were closed and he really did look sleepy. I feel the same way. I thought as I turned my attention back to the door.

No one yet. I put one earbud back in and let the other hang. Then I continued to read my manga.

-=-=Kyoya Ootori POV=-=-=

I was on my way to class and so close to the door. I can already hear all of the noise a few feet from the door. I did not feel like going in right now. I tried. I got accustomed to waking up later. Things weren't that busy at the hospital for my to go help. The last few days before school were quite boring. And oddly enough, Tamaki and the others didn't even come over then.

I sighed deeply and walked in the room. All eyes were on me as I glanced around to find an empty seat. I found an open seat that seemed good for me. Not in the front but not in the back. I walked over to the seat, ignoring all the looks I got. I sighed as I sat my bag down and sat in the seat.

When I looked up, everyone was looking at me. I could easily tell the guys were wishing they were in my place so they could have all the girls fawning over them as they were currently doing. As I looked to see familiar faces that would most likely appear at the club again, I happened to notice one girl who wasn't looking. Sitting right next to me, she was looking at her laptop with headphones in. Plus, she wasn't wearing the uniform. Instead, she wore a girl version of the boy's uniform, it seemed. Interesting. Maybe she's new.

I took out my laptop and sat my bag on the floor. I was going to see if there were any new late transfer students because when I made a list of the students at home two weeks ago, I did not see her picture or information. As I unlocked my laptop, in the corner of my eye, I see her smile at a girl who had taken the seat behind her.

Maybe she looked different now than in the pictures in the school files. I don't even have her name, so it shouldn't matter.

-=-=Yuki POV=-=-=

I finished the chapter I was on and looked up to the doorway. Like on cue, she walks in. She looks around and spots me and swiftly walks to me. I point to the seat behind me as I take out my earbud and turn in my set. She handed me my bag and I sat it on the floor next to me.

"So? Anything? I see you were allowed to wear your design. Congrats. But anything? Potential friends? Something?" Sakura said eagerly.

"Nah. Only two girls came up to me and talked but friends? Not sure. It's only our first day and it's only been an hour for ma and a few minutes for you. Chill. We still have our classes to get through." I shrugged. She chuckled some and calmed down.

We looked around and everyone seemed to be chatting about something. They seemed to have been looking at me. But then I remembered the guy that came in a little while ago. Everyone was staring at him since he stepped in front of the door. Is he popular or something?

"It seems like everyone knows everyone. Everyone is talking to someone. Wanna join someone?" Sakura asked drawing me out of my thoughts.

I looked over my shoulder to the guy next to me. He was on his laptop doing something and not seeming to care of his surroundings. I looked back to Sakura and she seemed have also thought of what I just did.

I was about to reach over and tap the guy on his arm when this blonde came in. He was so energetic and eccentric. Like a chipmunk on caffeine. He came in excited and ran over to the guy next to me. He too had the whole calls looking at him.

The seat in front of the black haired guy was taken, so the blonde sat in the seat behind him and across from Sakura.

I did not feel like getting involved with the caffeinated chipmunk this early when I was in need of adjusting to the school time. Caffeine couldn't help me. I drank coffee since I was little and now it just don't affect me by waking me up. My dad used to put it in my sister's and I's sippy cups and after a while we fell asleep. Now, I could drink coffee at 10 at night and go to bed at 10:30. So lack of morning coffee wasn't my problem.

It's not that in not a morning person, but that I'm not fully awake yet. After a while of waking up at this time for school, I'd get used to it and wake up better. Later on I may take a nap.

I looked back to Sakura. "Oh well. Like you said, 'everyone knows everyone.' And I do not want to talk to Mr. Hyper, so I guess it's just us for now. How about we text Kasai and ask how she's doing so far?" I suggest.

"Great." And we got out our phones and went to the chat room with only us three.

 **Sakura: Hey Sai. How are you doing?** **Yu: In our class, everyone knows everyone and are all in their own conversations. You?** **Sai: Same here. I'm sitting alone just playing a game on my phone to pass the time. I'm fine. I'll just talk to others later.** **Sai: My teacher just showed. Talk later.** **Yu: Same. Bye** **Sakura: BYE**

And we put up our phones. The teacher went up to the front of the room.

 **"All right. Let's take our seats and settle down please. I'm Yamamoto Sensei..."** and he then called the role. The day went on. Sakura and I had every class together except 5th period, right before lunch. She has music while I have computer science. But, ironically, they are right around the corner from each other.

Another thing I happened to notice is that, that blonde, caffeinated chipmunk and his sleepy, glasses friend, also have every class with us so far. We are on our way to our 5th period class, right now.

"You go.. that way. This is my room. Good luck." I say and she heads to her destination. I turn to my classroom and walk in. There are rows of computers on tables. I decided to sit in the front, being it was easier to see. I sat down in the third column from the left. As I did so, I noticed that same glasses guy sat next to me. He has been sitting next to me the whole day. But I shook it off. Maybe that happens to be his comfortable seats.

I looked around the class and didn't see anyone else I'd totally recognize. Suspected as much. The teacher was already in the front of the class. She introduced herself, called role, and introduced the subject itself.

-=-=Sakura POV=-=-=

When I got to my 5th period class, I walked in. It was music room two. When I first stepped in, it was huge. They had desks in the middle to back of the room with the same amount of space on the other side. That side had instruments galore. There was piano in the middle of the room that seemed interesting.

I sat in the front this time. Music was my talent, my calling. I have practiced piano before and had a small keyboard at home, instead of a piano because we couldn't afford a whole piano. My piano teacher said I was excellent and when I took band at my old school, the band tea her said I should join the advanced class. But that class was also the marching band and I couldn't do that. It wasn't the activities or work. But the fact that I wouldn't always have a ride to the games or events. I also wouldn't have a ride home from after school practice.

It was also good that I could help the teacher when a student needed help or she needed an example. That class was an easy A.

When I sighed up for the music class here, they said that the class fee was ¥400. But when I sighed up for the scholarship exam, they said I could take a test for a music scholarship. I got the news today in homeroom. It said it on the schedule. I was so happy.

When the bell rang, the teacher stood from her desk that was at the side of the room. As she walked to the center of the room, another student took a seat to my left. He was the guy from homeroom. He sat across from me. I believe Yuki called him 'Mr.Hyper'. And after class she said he remained her of the scene in Alvin and The Chipmunks when they had a cappuccino. I laughed so hard.

The teacher did the same as the rest of the teachers did. She introduced herself, called role and introduced the subject. This was an advanced class so I'd certainly learn more. Exciting.

 **"Okay. I'd like for a volunteer to play something for us."** The teacher announced. It startled me for a second. I really want to play, but I'm a bit shy to go first.

But one person stood before anyone else had a chance. It was the blonde next to me. Is he really that brave? Or is he just messing around? I guess we'll see.

 **"Okay. Tamaki-kun. Any others after him?"** And no one else raised their hands. I guess if he goes first... and I raised my hand and stood.

 **"Ah. Who might you be?"** The teacher asked.

 **"My name is Haru Sakura."** I introduced lightly.

It seemed something came to her because she had a nice smile on her face. **"Well I'd love to see your skill, Sakura-Chan. Anyone else? Okay then. Tamaki-kun."** And the blonde went to the piano and set up his as I got my music sheet from my bag.

I sat in my seat until my turn.

 **"I am playing an American song. I like it a lot. Hope you do, too. It's called,** _Flashlight by Jessie J_ And he played.

I love _Flashlight_. And Yuki does, too. I get into the song so much, I rock my head left and right as I mouth the lyrics. He is amazing. I wish I had my _Hunter Hayes' Flashlight_ music sheet on me. I would so play it. It would confuse the people here but of course I'd explain that it's two different songs. I also wish I had any of my Jessie J music sheets but I don't.

But, the song I chose is nice. It's very nice.

When he was done, everyone applauded him with high praise. He bowed and stepped away. I stood from my seat and sat my music on the tray. I turned to everyone. **"I shall be playing** _"How Far I'll Go"_ **from the movie** _Moana_ **. I hope you all enjoy."** I sat down and got ready, then went with the flow. I read the sheet and let my hands go with the rhythm as the lyrics ran through my head.

After a minute, I glanced at the class from the edge of my eye and saw them all get into the song. Even if you don't know a song, if the rhythm is nice, you will tap along when you find that rhythm. But I noticed that one person seemed a bit more into the song than the others. Like he knew the song. That blonde knew the song? If he did, that's nice.

When I was finished, I stood and bowed. Everyone gave me a loud applause, like the blonde's. I stepped away from the piano to take my seat. The teacher seemed pleased with my performance.

When I sat, she thanked us both and went on with today's plan. Class was over before I knew it. When that bell rang, I was out the door and going to find Yuki.

-=-=-=-=A/N=-=-=-=-=

Another update. I estimate two more chapters and you'll find out the Son. But, in the meantime, I want guesses. I know who he is. But I want to know what you all think. I like hearing from you all. So please comment. Thanks.

See ya next chapie. Bye~Bi.


	11. Uniform Description

· Uniform Description ·

So, I can't show the picture of the uniform here so I'll try to describe it.

The shirt is a simple, short sleeve, white shirt. There is a blue blazer with the Ouran emblem on the left side. It looks like a girl version of the boy's jacket.

The skirt is a light blue and too the knees. The shoes were a pair of light blue ballet flats. Instead of wearing a tie, it's a necklace with a bow charm on the end. Simple bracelet to look nice. and an optional light blue, flower beret.

That's all to the outfit. I will try to describe other outfits to come, considering this **IS** Ouran High School Host Club. They should have dances and such. I'll try to describe the outfit in the chapter, or like I did here. But, on Wattpad, I can show pictures so I may not explain in detail during the chapter. but I may include an author note at the end if I remember. the next chapter is complete on Wattpad so I should have it here soon. Arigato.


	12. · Chapter 10 ·

· Chapter 10 ·

 **·Japanese·**

·English·

Sakura was in front of my classroom door before I could stand up after packing my bag. I walked over to her, ready for any exciting news I had a feeling was coming. She was too hype.

She did hug me. "Yuki! I just played How Far I'll Go for the class on piano and they liked it. The teacher was impressed. I'm ecstatic!"

"That's wonderful. But you left immediately after class. What if the teacher or a student wanted to talk to you about it?" I teased.

"They can tomorrow or during lunch I guess, but that caffeinated chipmunk, he too has my class and played something. He played Flashlight by Jessie J. You should have heard it. It was amazing." She was really excited right now.

"Really. Man. I missed it. Hmmm. Oh well. Maybe another time. Although it is a bummer I didn't get to hear it. I really do like that song. So, let's get going shall we. Let's go find Kasai." And we left the room.

Kasai's room wasn't that far away. We just walked down the hall and saw her walking from her class. She was so we were going to go up and scare here. We swiftly glided up to her and both put our arms around her neck. She was definitely startled at first but elbowed up both a little.

"Hey there. So we see you again huh? How's your day been so far?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing much. I'm just hungry. Let's find that cafeteria." She said.

"Good idea sis." I said as we walked off.

From the corner of my eye, I saw twins? who seemed curious about us. Well of course I'd attract attention. Like I said, I'm walking on two poles. But it didn't seem like that's why they were looking to us. Either way, we were going to find that cafeteria.

"It's huge!" We exasperated in unison.

My eyes glided through the cafeteria and landed on what looked like the menu.

Eyes wide, I gasped. "1200 YEN FOR THE MAIN MEAL!! Okay. This is a rich kid school. Man I wish I had free lunch like back home right now. Heh heh."

"Yeah. I see. That's 400 yen for all of us if we each get a main lunch, which is the cheapest. How much do we have?" Sakura said taking out her money.

I took out mine as well. I had 150 yen, Kasai had 300 yen and Sakura had 100 yen.

"Not enough." Kasai said.

"Hey. Let's not loose hope. Ya know, I saw a fine little market a 5, 10 minute walk. We can check that out and be back to look at clubs and see if any sound remotely interesting. How does that sound?" I said and they considered it.

We walked all the way to the store and it was fairly priced. I got me a bag of a tea, strawberry pocky, and a cup of chicken flavored instant ramen. Sakura got chocolate and strawberry pocky, a regular soda, and a cup of beef flavored instant ramen. Kasai got a diet root beer, a cup of spicy shrimp flavored instant ramen, and a brownie. We all went to the checkout. We pooled our money together and paid for our food then split the change. It didn't take long. It was actually shorter than I thought. We got back to look for a nice place to have our "lunch". We sat outside on a bench and ate.

It was nice. The sun was bright and Kasai liked it. There was a tree shading half of the bench and I was in the shade. Looking around the court yard, there were still a lot of students. They all looked happy like regular high school students. It made me feel a bit more comfortable. We all finished our food, of course we had to cook the ramen, so that was done in a cooking class' kitchen. The teacher let us use it. She's very nice.

When finished, we decided to split up to look for clubs. I wanted to see if they had a gaming club here. So I went to the computer room and ask a teacher or, if lucky enough, find the club.

Sakura went to find a marshal arts club. And Kasai went to look for a cooking club.

-=-=Kasai POV=-=-=

Ugh. That's so annoying. All the spots on the sports teams are taken. Well, I do enjoy cooking. So, where is the cooking club? It's that it? Something room 3. Hmm. It won't hurt to take a look.

When I walked in, rose petals fell down at the door. Surprising? Yes. I stepped in for a second and saw a group of 7 guys posing. Like they were waiting for someone. As I tried to leave, one jumped up and came over to me before I could turn around.

"Well who do we have here? You look new. Gentlemen, we have a new guest. Let's welcome him, shall we?" A blonde said excited.

What he said, I have no clue.

I stared blankly at them, so confused. I went to leave but someone came in.

-=-=Yuki POV=-=-=

Walking around, I went to all of the computer rooms in the north corridor of the south building. This school is too big to look at every room. Deciding to check if they have a music club for Sakura, I went around to the music rooms. I looked in the first music rooms and they were vacant. I got the third, and it was partly opened.

Hmm. A club?

I went in and was hit by random rose petals. I stepped in more and saw a group of 6 guys posing and another to the left of me with... My Sister!?!?

It's that caffeinated chipmunk from my classes! And the glasses guy from class!

After I noticed the kids from class, I noticed all the eyes were on me. Did I interrupt anything?

I stepped over to Kasai. "What's going on?" I asked her.

"I don't even know. This one just started talking in Japanese and I have no clue what he is saying." She answered.

I looked around. The blonde was back by his friends, who were a few feet away, when I appeared. Kasai and I didn't talk really loud. They probably didn't hear us. I turned back to them and after a second, the blonde bimbo spoke up first.

"Welcome new guests. I am glade you came to visit us. Let us welcome you both with open ar-" and Sakura came in to cut him off.

She was surprised by the petals, like I was, and then her eyes saw us. She hurriedly scurried over to us.

"Why are you two here?" Sakura whispered.

"I was looking for a music club for you. Kasai?" We looked to her.

"I was looking for a cooking club. I couldn't read that sign out there so I was going to ask but then they just started talking." She said.

"Sakura?" I prompted.

"Well, I was just looking around. I thought I'd look for a music club for myself." Then we looked back to the guys.

They all looked questionably at us except two, who were just poker faced. The blonde, again, spoke up.

 **"Well. You three know each other? That makes it interesting, now doesn't it? Well. Let us of the host club welcome you, our knew guests. Don't be shy. What are your names?"** He said. It took me a second to process what he said. Kasai seemed confused, but it's understandable because she was the newest to learn Japanese. Sakura seemed to understand as soon as I did.

But we must have taken a bit of time because glasses spoke. "Well, Tamaki, it appears that they are all scholarship students, same as Haruhi. Yuki and Kasai Jackson and Haru Sakura. Two third years and a second year. The second year is in your class, it seems, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi."

"Yeah, but he didn't speak to anyone." One of the ginger haired twins said.

"Plus, if someone spoke to him, he didn't respond." The other added.

"Hmm. Interesting. And what about the two third years?" The blonde asked.

"It appears they didn't really talk to anyone but each other, considering they have the same class as each other and us as well." The blondie's friend pushed his glasses up when he answered.

"Our classes? Hmm. I don't recall seeing them." Chipmunk said as he put a thoughtful thumb on his chin.

"I remember you! You were the volunteer who played Flashlight on the piano in my fifth period! Yuki, remember." Sakura jumped up as she realized it.

"Yes. I remember. Heh. She came running to my class after fifth period to tell me, knowing that I really do love that song. And I do have classes with you two." I said.

They all took a step back. Did I say say something?

"Hey, Kyo-kun. Why did they speak English and not Japanese?" The short blonde with bunny said.

"Ohh. I'm sorry. Heh. We ARE new here. Not just the school. But we are from America. Our Japanese is not so good. Hmm. That's probably why Kasai didn't talk in class. Kasai is learning from scratch." I explained. They all seemed to nod.

"So, would you like to be a guest at our club?" Glasses asked.

"Club?" Kasai asked.

"What kind of club?" Sakura clarified.

"A host club. What is your type? Do you prefer the boy lolita?" The blonde went and pointed to the small kid with the bunny. "The strong and silent type?" He pointed to the tallest guy with raven black hair. "The mischievous type?" Then to the gingers who were in a weird pose, hugging on each other with their faces inches apart. "The cool and collected type?" Then to glasses. "A friend type?" And to one that I almost didn't notice, being small and quite. Wait! That's Haruhi! "Or would you prefer a prince like me?" He said but I was already away from Sakura and Kasai next to Haruhi.

"Haruhi! You passed too! Great!" She looked a bit confused.

"How do you know Haruhi?" The ginger twins said in unison.

"I talked to her before the test. My first time taking any kind of scholarship test so I asked if it was hard. Although her answer didn't help much. But we did test in the same room." I cheered.

"Oh." The gingers said, again together.

"Oh. I knew I recognized you. I just couldn't place it. Good job passing." She smiled. It was so cute. Like a puppy who's happy.

"Boss."

"Why are you in the corner." The twins alternated.

I looked around for the blonde bimbo and he was in the corner sulking.

"So guests at a host club? Honestly, I never really thought of a "type" I'd be and not really interested. But thanks for the offer." I said as I attempted to escape.

"Oh really? How about you stay and observe. You probably have a lot of time on your hands so just stay and hang out with others that have time. Maybe you could tell us about your family connections and businesses. To be honest, I've never heard the names Haru or Jackson. Wait. Jackson. Are you some how related to Michael Jackson? Wasn't he a singer?" The bimbo babbled on.

"Oh my gosh. I love Michael Jackson. King of Pop music." Kasai cheered.

"I WISH we were related to Michael Jackson. Nope. We are not famous like that." I laughed.

"So what kind of business are you Jacksons? And you Haru?" The twins jumped in.

"Business?" Sakura questioned

"We don't have a business." Kasai said plainly.

"You think we are rich?" I asked.

They all nodded except for glasses and the tall guy. Sakura, Kasai, and I laughed.

"Actually, my father IS rich but I don't have his last name. I lived with my aunt and uncle in America and they are not rich. My father offered us a chance to study in Japan for a year." Sakura explained.

They all went wide eyed.

"SO YOU'RE COMMONERS!!??" The blonde shouted.

We just stared blankly at him.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Haruhi hissed.

"Well, it's not everyday that a commoner does come here. You were a first. And that's still in Japan. We do get a lot of students from other countries, but again, they have prestige. A commoner from another country, where would they find the money to live here, afford to go here, the time, and the money to live here. It is quite surprising." Glasses explained.

Oh. So that's it.

"Oh. I see. So Sakura senpai, you all are staying with your father then?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Who's your father? It says here that your guardian is unavailable. All of you, actually. There is a name, but I wasn't able to access the information. It has your parents names, but not the person you are currently staying with. I'm a bit curious as to why that would be." Glasses said, looking at his black book in his arms.

"And why are you not wearing the uniform?" The twins peaked over my shoulders. They are fast.

"And where did you get this?"

"Well, to answer the ginger twins, the chairman allowed me to wear this. I designed it and sewed it. I didn't like the girl's uniform all that much so I used the boy's uniform as a base." I chirped.

The twins stepped from behind me to in front of me and looked me over. Obviously checking my work, but why.

"Hmm. Very nice I'd have to say." The one on the left said.

"Not the work of a total professional but still doesn't seem like the work after an amateur." The one on the right said.

"Have you designed clothes before?" They asked in unison.

"Heh. Maybe, maybe not. I do like to draw but my art is more focused on the style of clothes. Hair and accessories but the actual person I try and draw comes out a bit messy. And, to be honest, this is my very first outfit I made for a person. My mom taught me how to sew in the second grade, but only by hand. Never used a sewing machine and I only ever made clothes for Barbie dolls. Heh. Is it good?" I asked skeptically and shyly. The glanced at each other.

"Its an A plus from us." And they both have me a thumbs up.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I doubt it, but have you heard of their mother, Yuzuha Hittachin?" Glasses asked.

I shook my head and he bowed his head in understanding. The twins smirked.

"Who is she? Seriously, I don't keep up with celebrities and all in America, let alone Japan." I said.

"Kao-Chan and Hika-Chan's mother is a professional fashion designer." The kid with the bunny said.

Then I understood. "Wait a second. Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan? Isn't Chan used by upperclassmen to lower?"

"So you understand the honorific. And yes. Honey senpai has already graduated, and he is the oldest of us." The glasses answered.

I looked to the short guy, HOLDING A BUNNY!

Well, I know there are short people, but he's holding a pink bunny. A stuffed doll. Although, I guess it cool. I do have my stuffed dolls that I love. Ones a year younger than me. I got her when I was in the hospital. She's special, even if I don't remember who gave her to me.

I nodded and smiled.

"So. Who's Saku-Chan's father?" Senpai asked.

"Actually, it may sound stupid, but I'm not sure exactly. You see, I only recently met him but he never told me his name. He wants to see if I settle down first, if not, I'd go back to my aunt and uncle and not have things blown out of proportion and the such." Sakura explained.

They all seemed to consider it and understood why.

"But, then why didn't you live with your father in the first place?" Senpai asked.

"Well, I don't know. My aunt and uncle said that he wanted to give me a regular life instead of a high class one. Get a glimpse of the world from a regular point of view. But I'm not sure if that was it totally. I never asked him of the reasons." Sakura shrugged.

"Hey."

"Why don't you guys stay?" The twins offered.

"You are new, so you should stay. We could get along well. Right Takeshi?" Senpai chirped and the tall guy grunted and nodded in response.

"That's nice of you." I smiled.

Then looked around. They are a bit weird but how weird could they be? They seem pretty nice. I checked my watch.

"Wait. We only have 5 minutes of lunch left." I stated.

"Well, our actual meeting is after school, if that's okay with you all?" Glasses clarified.

"Ohh. Okay. I guess that's fine." Sakura perked.

Then the bell rang. We headed to our next class. That was our English class. Sakura, Kasai, and I all went to the same room, like an independent study thing. We all study Japanese separately or together if we choose, while the other students do their regular English lessons. We did well if you ask me. Then after, we went to our final classes, Sakura and I went to the same room and Kasai went to her class.

Heh. Well, I feel the face revile will be either next chapter or the chapter after that. Guesses?

See you next chapie. Bye~Bi


	13. · Chapter 11 ·

· Chapter 11 ·

First, the English is underlined. Second, the Japanese will be regular print. Most of the time, the dialogue is Japanese, so I just wanted to say so. It may continue like this so keep it in mind. I may forget to say it again. Enjoy~~

Glasses and Chipmunk went on ahead to their club. Sakura and I stayed behind to wait for Kasai. She would pass our class on the way to the club. Sakura and I just silently waited for her. The club wasn't open for about a half hour. They still had to get ready.

"Hey! Are you going to the host club this year!?" One of our loud classmates cheered.

"I heard Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai are going to college. I'll miss them." Another bummed out.

"Actually, I heard they take morning classes and will be here. Their college isn't far so they can continue hosting!" Another cheered.

"Yay. I can't wait to have cake with Honey Senpai." They all cheered again.

"Those guys are quite popular, ehh?" Sakura smirked.

"I guess so." I smirked back.

"Hey. You two are the scholarship students, right? What are you planning to do after school?" One girl asked.

"We were planning on checking out a club. Why?" I asked.

"We were just trying to talk. See if you wanted to hang out. I'd love to get to know a fellow heiress. Especially some as smart as you two. And, a plus, you are from America. Not too many Americans here." She chirped.

"Well, thanks for the compliment but we aren't heresies. We are regular common people from America. A family member of mine offered us a chance to stay here. We took." Sakura clarified.

"But, it would totally be a pleasure to get to know you all. Maybe tomorrow?" I suggested.

"So you're commoners!? Really?" A second commented.

"Wasn't their another commoner who got a scholarship here?" A third thought.

"Yeah. His name was... Haruhi. He's a host for the host club." The second answered.

"Yeah. He assaulted me and Tamaki took his side. How shameful." She said in a sad and disappointed way, although it seemed fake.

"It's okay Princess Ayanokouji. That's all in the past. It's alright." The two friends of hers calmed in unison.

"Anyway. I am glad to have met you. I, honestly, don't want to go back after being so humiliated, but, time has past. Since you are busy, I shall go see the host club today. I shall bid you farewell." And they all left.

"Haruhi Fujioka assaulted her? And she called Haruhi a guy. Maybe it wasn't the Haruhi I know. But, she was the only scholarship student last year and we are the only ones this year. She probably misunderstood. Hmp." I thought out loud in a whisper.

"There's Kasai. We should go now." Sakura said standing and waving at the door.

I did so and followed them.

When we entered, the guys weren't posed like earlier. Instead, they were sat in different parts of the large room with tons of girls squealing and fawning over them. We looked around.

Those ginger twins were sitting telling a story. Seemed normal... until one hooked his finger under the other's chin, raised the other's face up to theirs ever so gentle, with their faces just inches apart.

The girls squealed and it just disgusted me. Same with Sakura and Kasai. We were about to leave with just that.

"So I see the new guests have arrived. As you can see, we are all quite popular with the ladies. So, who would you like to request a sit with?" Chipmunk came and stopped us from leaving.

"Ahh. Nope. I think we are good. Just came to peak. We shall be on our way." Sakura tried to hurry out.

Kasai and I followed along. But glasses seemed to have other plans.

"But why not? It's just a first day visit for so new guests. And we were going to allow you to visit free today and stay as long as you'd like. It's really great deal." Glasses tried to sweet talk. Not buying it.

"I'm sorry. This isn't our kind of thing." Kasai tried being nice.

"Awe. You haven't even seen the best part. Me!" And the blonde kissed the back of my hand.

I jerked my hand away. "Please don't do that. This club really isn't our thing. Sorry." And we tried to escape.

We were leaving, and apparently they ordered stuff, because we were about to leave when one of the customers bummed into Kasai, leading her tumbling into a column and it too fell. I heard a smash after the fact.

"Kasai! Are you okay?" Sakura and I hurriedly helped her up and made sure she was fine.

"Yeah. But, why is this in the middle of the floor?" She said standing.

"It was for decoration. This place should be elegant and beautiful so my princesses could be happy. But alas." The blond was being way too dramatic.

"You know, that vase was 12 million yen." Glasses had his book opened.

"12 million yen? How much is that?" Sakura asked, unsure. Can't be that much right?

"All we have left on us is American bills." Sakura continued.

"Trust me. You wouldn't have enough. Haruhi had an 8 million yen debt and he didn't even finish paying that off by the end of the school year. Tamaki paid the last of it. So, if I had to say, you each have a 4 million yen debt to us."

We were stuck silent for a second. Sakura spoke first. "Well, it was an accident you know. I'll just ask my father for the help. We'll get back to you tomorrow about it."

"Didn't your father say he wanted you to make your own names here." One of those gingers chimed.

"I think that would imply taking your own faults into account and paying your dues where due." The other said.

"Don't you think?" The said together. It sounded a bit mischievous to me. They are planning something.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you two have a valid point. You should take responsibility for your actions so we can't accept anything from said father. If he gives you an allowance, he gives you an allowance. But to totally pay off a debt with his money, that just won't do. What do you say Tamaki? I mean, you make the final decision." Glasses added. This guy is really ticking me off. Who the he think he is?

"Well, you three have a valid point. Alright. Since you can't pay off your debts immediately, then you shall as Haruhi did. You shall become hosts yourselves. At least, until you can pay off your debts. You will each have to get 100 customers to request a visit. You all look the part, but can you achieve such a thing?" The blond declared.

"HOST! BUT WE ARE GIRLS!!!" We said in unison. Kasai didn't say a thing, though. I guess she was too shocked. She probably also feels it's her fault since she fell. But, it's not. It's that girl that bumped into her.

"Alright, alright. You shall still host, but as a friend package I suppose. And instead of a 100 quota, it's 200 because you are girls so that should be easy for you. A bit too easy. Now, come watch as we entertain the girls. Come. Don't be shy." And the bimbo ushered us along.

The glasses stopped me though. He handed me a broom. I cleaned the mess and joined the other's. We watched as the others continued to be weird. But I noticed one wasn't with the others.

"So why aren't you attending to guests? You are a host, right?" I asked glasses who walked up to me, pretty quiet I might add.

"Hmp. Well, you see, I'm the vice-president and have to make sure everything is in order and stays that way. That's my role. Tamaki is the Prince. He has the highest request rate. Haruhi has the second highest. He is a natural. Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai are as placed. Compliments to each other. Then there are the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. Their brotherly love for each other gets them very good ratings as well. Now, it's your turn to see if you could get some requests. Just so you know, Haruhi had a quota of 1,000 by the need of his first day. It started off as only 100 but it rose. I'd say to be careful if I were you." This guy annoys me some. Not only does he not attend to guests but is also a nosy, know-it-all Google.

Then the blond came up to us.

"So have my newbies grasped anything yet?" He said.

"Hey commoners, why are you just standing?"

"Yeah. That's no way to attract customers. You saw us over there?"

"How do you think?" The ginger twins jumped in.

"Well in my opinion it's weird. Honestly." I honestly replied.

"Now now. That's no way to talk about your friends. You want to get along with not only your customers but also your friends..." Blondie continued.

"Awe. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Do you need any help or anything?" Three girls said, coming up to me. I stopped listening to the bimbo and looked around the club. Then they walked up.

"I'm perfectly fine ladies. Why?" I smiled.

"Hey. Do you think we could go sit and talk? I'm curious about your legs, if you don't mind." The first girl said. I smirked at Google glasses and then saw chipmunk over in the corner. I even noticed that Sakura and Kasai were taken away by some girls.

I went along and sat with the girls. They talked then asked me questions.

"Hey. If you don't mind me asking, what did happen to your legs?" One asked.

"Well, it's better I tell you in English. My Japanese isn't so good." And they nodded. "Well, I was about 16 months old when I caught a disease. I almost died from the disease and actually should have. When my parents noticed, I only have an hour or so but I survived." I said with a half smile. I like the bright side of it, that I survived, but the thought of me not, well, I can't explain it.

One girl hugged me and the other two looked like they were on the verge of tears.

"Hey. It's all fine. Listen to this. Now, when I was in the hospital in recovery, they had to give me baths and all. I'm a 1 year old baby so of course I'm going to cry, but, my dad says that I had a favorite song. I would dance and sing while they would clean me and still be crying. My dad would laugh and so would the nurses. And to this day, I listen to that song." I was almost laughing. To me, it's a pretty funny story.

It seemed to get them to cheer up. "Do you have any other stories?"

"Yeah. This one time, we were playing with my dog, Gibbs. My dad sister and I were all in my dad's room messing with him. Teasing the dog, fake throwing toys and treats. Well, my dog was at the bottom of the bed next to me. He was already hyped from playing. My dad went to troy a bone on the floor by the door and when he went after it, it looked like one of those cartoon characters. Like the roadrunner from Looney Tunes. His feet were running 10 seconds before he actually started moving. It was hilarious, let me tell you." And the girls were laughing along with me. You had to be there.

I could see from the corner of my eye that I was being spied on. Every host was watching me. Then I saw them look to Kasai and Sakura. Why are they keeping and eye on us? Not like we are planning something.

"Hey. Do you think we could request you again?" One of the girls asked kindly.

"Sure. That would be wonderful. Thanks." And I smiled sweet.

They left and I stood and went by the stalkers.

"You seem to get the hang of it." Google glasses said.

"Well I just talked. I like making friends." I chirped. I glanced over to the others and they seemed to have also been doing good.

By then end of club hours, I had 6 girls who wanted to request me and the same goes for Sakura and Kasai.

"Well, you three did pretty well for your first day. Including the girls. Sakura, Yuki. Would you like to host guys instead?" The blond asked.

I seemed taken aback. He really thinks Kasai is a guy? "Um. Not really. I don't even want to host, let alone a guy. I said earlier that I'm not into that kind of thing. Anyway, why did you only ask Sakura and I? What about--"

BAM* *CRASH* "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU COMMONERS!!?? FIRST HARUHI AND NOW YOU!! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY!?" A girls shrieked. We all looked over to find Kasai hovering over a girl. A table was knocked over like it had been pushed out of the way.

"SOMEONE HELP!! THIS COMMONER JUST ASSAULTED ME!!" And sploosh. The twins dumped water on her, which effectively got her to be quite. Kasai was also wet because of it and sat up.

I walked over and she stood up. Chipmunk helped the other girl up. I recognize her from earlier. She was a girl I met who said Haruhi assaulted her.

"Hey. I know you. You were the girl from earlier in my class the t said Haruhi assaulted you. Now you're saying Kasai assaulted you? Not possible. That's not the kind of person she is. And I should know." I hugged her.

"You still have not changed. Tsk Tsk Tsk. I'm really ashamed of you. You are still not classy enough to be here. Please." And he gestured to the door.

"Tamaki!" And she stormed out of the door.

"So what now Tamaki?" Google asked.

"Well, what now indeed. Our tea set is broken and it was the favorite of the guests. Hmm. Your quotas are now 100 for Kasai and 1500 for the girls." We were all deadpan. "Don't worry. You're a natural like Haruhi was. I have n doubt you'd do well." He smiled. He's not so bad I guess.

"What about my clothes? I can't ride home soaked!" Kasai complained.

"I have a spare skirt in my bag. If this one was too short I had one that was a bit longer." I said.

"I have a shirt in the back. Come on." Haruhi joined in. We all went to the changing room.

Kasai was in the room alone changing. Hikaru came up with some towels and I didn't pay much mind. He seemed to be walking up to me. I was playing cards with Mori Senpai, Honey senpai set it up. He's pretty good. And that is why I didn't realize Hikaru had gone in the changing room, that Kasai was in.

I hurriedly got over to the room and he dropped the curtain. I saw a shade of pink take to his face. I got over and glared at him.

"You don't just walk in on people like that!" I hissed at him. He seemed embarrassed and a bit scared of me.

"It was an accident I swear. I thought... didn't everyone... I..." he stuttered.

"What's up Hikaru? Yuki senpai?" Kaoru asked walking up.

Then Kasai came out of the changing room.

"YOU DON'T WALKING ON A GIRL CHANGING LIKE THAT!!!" Kasai yelled.

I wanted to hit him and I could see she did too but I was going to let her. I stood aside and she came up and she hit him in his shoulder with her small, boney fists.

All eyes were on Kasai. Given she is a bit skinnier than I, she has to wear a belt with the skirt, but I think she pulls it off nice.

"S-so Kasai is a girl?" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki all said in unison and shock.

I was definitely baffled by this. They couldn't tell?

"But, she's wearing the boy's uniform. And from the start." They said, again together.

"She's a tomboy. She prefers wearing pants and sporty stuff over girly stuff. You really couldn't tell?" They shook their heads no. Apparently only Kyoya, Haruhi, Honey Senpai and Mori Senpai knew.

"Really? I mean, Haruhi is wearing the boy's uniform. It's not like it'd your first time meeting a tomboy." I continued.

"Wait. You could tell Haru-Chan was a girl?" Honey senpai asked

"Yeah. From the first day I met her. She was wearing something Kasai would wear, which may have been boy's clothes, but it's not that hard to see. Especially when my sister is a tomboy. Really." I answered.

"Oww!! That hurt! She also punches hard. Harder than Haruhi." Hikaru rubbed his shoulder.

"Heh. Yeah. I know. Hurts. We did mention we grew up with our dad, right? Not with our mom. She was in another state with her new husband. So we were raised like tomboys. I don't hold back either. Heh. Although I do like dresses, I'm not wimpy girly. And neither is my sister." I explained.

"So she's hit you before?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah. Just try tickling her. And I do just to annoy her or have fun. Plus, I hit back." I smiled.

They just looked to us. They shrugged it off, except Hikaru. His shoulder hurt to much to move. Guess he's not used to being hit that hard. Well, he shouldn't have walked in on her like that.

Today was... eventful. We got home, did our work and then chilled after dinner. Then went off to bed. The rest of the week was pretty much the same. School, club, home. Until Saturday night at dinner.

Heh. Still don't know. Next chapter shall be revealed. Good luck guessing.

Bye Bi.


	14. · Chapter 12 ·

· Chapter 12 ·

A Friday, morning waking up to my alarm for school. This past week has been eventful and interesting. We went to our classes, had lunch with the club and went to the meetings. It was interesting to say the least. I'm still not used to their act during club. Kasai says that the twins and Haruhi talk to her during class now. Kyoya and Tamaki also talk to Sakura and I in class. I think that's why we get a few glares from our classmates. Although, the people here have yet to figure out that Kasai is a girl. These people are slow.

We even found out that they didn't know Haruhi was a girl until the end of last year, and some of the guests still don't know. Every time I think of it, I inwardly chuckle.

Today was about the same the whole day. Classes, conversations, lunch and our last class. Then we got to the club room.

"What in the world are you wearing?" I asked unsure of what was supposed to be in front of me.

All the guys were in costumes, it seemed. Looked familiar but can't put my finger on it.

Then, it hit me when I saw Haruhi coming from the dressing room.

She was wearing a black leather jacket and tight-ish black pants with a white shirt. She had on black boots and one black fingerless glove.

Tamaki had a red leather jacket with a black shirt and black leather pants and red high tops. He too had leather fingerless gloves.

Everyone else was the same exact a different color jacket.

Kyoya had a purple jacket and black shirt. Hikaru had a dark green jacket and yellow shirt. He had a single yellow fingerless glove on his left hand. Kaoru had a dark yellow jacket and a green shirt. He had a single green fingerless glove on his right hand. Mori Senpai had a dark shade of blue jacket with a black shirt and Honey senpai had an orange jacket and black shirt.

They looked like bikers or a gang. Yakuza? Well, they're colorful I guess.

"Oh there you are. We thought you were planning on skipping out on us. We have you all and outfit too. It's in the changing rooms. They are thanks to the twins." Tamaki said.

"..." we were silent for a second. To be honest, these guys looked H-O-T-- HOT.

I recovered first. "Guys, we have the money to pay you back. Since Monday, Sensei has been giving us money to spend as we please because he hasn't been able to spend time with us because of his business and he felt bad because he was the one who suggested we come. We saved it up and now we have it." I explained.

Tamaki looked a bit sad at that.

"Oh, do you?" Kyoya had a glint on his glasses as he pushed them up.

"Yup. Four million yen each. Plus the tea set. You didn't tell us how much that was so we thought, since we have hosted for a week, that could make up for the tea set. Don't you think?" I chirped and at the end, a bit devious. We all took out our money and handed it to Kyoya. He took it and sat it on the table along with his book. He counted the money and nodded.

"It's all here." He confirmed.

"Hmm. But would that have been enough for the tea set?" Kaoru said.

"How much was that tea set again?" Hikaru continued.

"I believe, it was 2.5 million yen. So, it's just about covered. It would take another week to fully repay by hosting." Kyoya stated.

"Are you serious?" I deadpan. It's not that this was not fun or they were not good people, it's just, I don't want to come here as an obligation. I'd like be here of my free will. Plus, I'd much rather not give Kyoya a reason to blackmail us.

"Are you sure it can't be shortened?" Kasai sighed.

"How about this? You host today, and the rest will be erased." Tamaki offered. Sounds reasonable.

"But, wouldn't we loose customers without them here?" Honey senpai asked.

"Actually, that was what we were going to ask." Sakura cut in.

The twins and Honey Senpai perked up at that.

"We want to keep hosting, but, we'd rather not have a debt hanging over our heads. It's better to just settle them before they spiral out of control." I explained.

Haruhi seemed to pale and Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"We never said we were going to quit." Kasai added.

Honey senpai was bouncing happily.

"Really? You're gonna stay?! Hey guys, let's go have some cake!" Honey senpai chirped.

Kasai shook her head.

"No thanks." Sakura replied.

"Can I have ice cream instead?" I smiled sheepishly.

Honey nodded enthusiastically, took my hand, and lead us to his table.

"Takeshi, I want Yu-Chan to host with us today. Would you get us some ice cream and cake, please." Honey senpai chirped.

Mori Senpai nodded and headed off to the kitchen.

Honey Senpai and I talked for a second then the twins came up from behind me.

"Yuki senpai, you need to get changed." Kaoru said.

"Yeah. Your costume is in the changing room." Hikaru added.

"Okay. Fine" I sighed but had a smile.

I walked over to the changing rooms and Hikaru pointed us to our changing room.

I got changed and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked awesome. I wasn't expecting this, but I do. How those ginger twins know my style is beyond me.

I stepped out wearing a short, light blue, leather jacket and white v neck shirt that was slightly studded at the chest. I had a light blue leather skirt that was really short and only went to the top of my thighs but it had white shorts underneath, that went to my knees. The skirt also had two chains going from the back of my right waist to the front of my right waist. I had white ankle boots that had a small heal, maybe 1 inch. (Which is perfect for me. I can't wear really high heals because of my legs.) Even more so, I had a light blue fingerless glove on my left hand and a choker with a snowflake charm on the front, hanging down.

When I got out, the twins looked me up and down, and were proud. Then they grabbed my hands and lead me to a chair. They proceeded to put makeup on my and do my hair. They left my hair down but put a light blue headband on and let my bangs hang in front and had washable blue streaks of hair die. My makeup was light. I looked in the mirror. I saw myself but as a cute but serious biker girl.

"Yeah. I believe it. Your mother is a fashion designer. I am speechless." I was. I am stunned.

The twins have themselves a thumbs up and I sat to the side. I wanted to see Kasai and Sakura.

Sakura was the first of them out. She came out in a short, bright yellow, leather jacket and a gray v neck shirt that was also studded at the chest. She had black, high heel, knee boots and a studded, gray, fingerless glove on her right hand. She had black leather shorts that went to her knees and tucked in her boots and had a yellow belt hanging from her waist loosely. She had a choker with a star charm hanging down in front. She has a chain on the shoulder of her jacket on the left side, going from back to front. She looked serious and hot.

The twins pulled her over to the seat and they did her makeup and hair. They put her hair in a ponytail and had yellow-blonde streaks of washable hair die and left her bangs down too. Her makeup was nice too.

When she turned to me she gave a sheepish smile. "How do I look?"

"A-MAZ-ING!!!" I said.

"You look totally cool. Seriously, awesome." She said, coming by me.

"These twins are pretty good. Guess their worth keeping around, huh?" I said playfully, nudging Sakura in the side. She chuckled and the twins glared at me. I laughed.

Hikaru had to go set up their area real quick, by Tamaki's request.

Sakura came out of the dressing room and Kaoru got to doing her hair.

She came out with a regular, light green leather jacket, like the guy's, and a white t-shirt. She had black leather pants and high, black, ankle boots. She had a single fingerless glove on her right hand.

Kaoru did her hair down but with her bangs pinned up with some bobby pins.

She did look a bit like a guy, honest, but, a cool guy. But, also, like a tough girl.

"Tight! You look amazing Kasai!" I cheered. Her mouth gapped at us.

"You two look... wow." She was at a loss for words.

"Thanks." Sakura and I said in unison.

"We should get out there and help set up." Kaoru said.

We walked out and eyes were on us. I looked around. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

Honey senpai came up to us. "You guys look amazing." He said in awe.

"Yeah. A few clothes and some makeup can work magic." Hikaru chimed in, but he seemed some hesitant. I'm not sure, but it looked like he was looking at one of the other two because he surely didn't look at me.

But I did feel some eyes looking at me. The feeling didn't seem to fade the least bit. And I have been stared at a lot because of my legs. But, I was able to shake off that feeling. This, was different. Everyone else was gazing over us, but one settled on me. I saw who, too. Although, it doesn't seem right. Not coming from Kyoya. But, maybe it's just my mind messing with me. I can't see his eyes from where I am and the lighting. I just ignored the feeling and went over to the door to greet the customers.

When the doors opened, they gasped at our cosplay. They said it was awesome. And we went to our spots. I went over to Honey Senpai's table and had ice cream while he had cake. The guest had some of both. It was good day.

After hours, we got changed and were going to give the twins back the clothes. They said that we could keep them. I was happy. I really did like this outfit.

When we got home, we did our homework, then just messed around on our phones and tablets. We were all in my room at the moment.

Sarada knocked on my door. "Miss Yuki, Miss Kasai, Miss Sakura, would you come down for dinner?"

"Ahh, yeah. We'll be there." I answered she left.

I sat up and got my legs on. They two had headphones so apparently they didn't hear. I took two pieces of paper and balled them up and threw it at their heads. Hit them exactly. They looked at me annoyed.

"Dinner. Let's go. If I'm not mistaken, they are making and American dish tonight. I believe it New Orleans style red beans and rice. Wonder how good it'll be. One of the cooks lived in New Orleans for a few years. Bet it will be good." I thought out loud as I was walking to the door. I stopped and looked behind me. "Are you coming?"

"Oh. You meant now. Yeah." Sakura said, standing up and following me, Kasai on her heel.

We got to the dinning room and a butler was by the door.

"Just wait a second." He went in and came out, then allowed us in.

We walked in and got to the table when Sensei stopped us from sitting.

"Hey there girls. How was today at school? Actually, your whole week? Sorry I have been so busy and you just got here but..." and Sakura cut him short.

"Its okay. We understand. Work is work. And, it's been a great week. Fun. Interesting." She said.

He smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear. So, tonight is a special dinner. It's New Orleans style red beans and rice. But, that's not it. You will be meeting some new people." He said and nodded to the butler by the door.

He opened the door and in came a tall handsome young man with short, neatly combed, black hair and nice casual clothes. After him came in another handsome young man, but about an inch shorter but with brown-ish hair and also in dressy casual clothes. And, a young lady came in. She had black hair about to her mid back. And then, yet, another came in. This time, we immediately recognized who it was. And he recognized us as well.

"YOU!?!?" Kyoya gasped wide eyed.

"KYOYA!?!?!" Us three gasped at the same time as he did.

Everyone else was a bit taken aback but the sudden outburst.

"So I take it, you already met?" Sensei asked.

"Yeah." Sakura managed to get out.

"How would that be? Unless you had the same classes, but, I doubt Kyoya would talk in class unless it was for a project." The black haired guy commented.

"But, you all seem closer than that." The brown hair guy added.

"We do have the same classes, but we really met at his club." I said.

Well, I guess they know what club because they all went wide eyed or looked displeased.

"Well, let's sit shall we. We have a lot to discuss." Sensei said.

We all took a seat. Sensei sat at the head of the table. The girl sat next to him on the right and the black haired guy sat on his left. The brown haired guy sat next to the black haired guy. Sakura and Kasai were headed to the other side of the table. They sat next to the lady, Sakura next to her then Kasai. I was going to follow, but, they brown hair guy offered me the seat next to him. Why not? I thought to myself and sat down. Kyoya, for some reason, was sitting in the seat to my left. He had already been sitting there, but, that left a gap in between him and the man to my right.

"So, since when did you met Kyoya?" Sensei asked.

"Since our first day. We were looking for clubs to join and happened to stumble upon that one. We weren't originally planning on joining it. Actually, we were trying to leave, but the others were quite persistent and then we knocked over a vase. Long story short, we ended up with a debt to pay back to the club and became hostesses. But, we paid off the dept today. But, the club is a bit fun so we decided to stay." Sakura explained.

"Oh. If you needed me to pay a fine or something, you could have just asked." Sensei said.

"Ahh, no. It's no big deal. We already paid it." I chirped with a bright smile.

"So, ladies. If you don't mind, would you like to tell us about yourselves?" The black hair guy asked politely.

"How about we start with this one here?" The guy next to me offered.

"Uhh. Okay. Well I'm Yuki Jackson. I'm from America and lived with my dad. I'm a 17 year old senior, or 3rd year. If you can't tell, I'm still new to the Japanese language. I've gotten better, and it did help that I was into anime and manga before I got here. And I have every class with Kyoya, except one but that's because I'm in a Japanese class while my class is in English. Anything else?" I introduced myself and thought for a second. "I guess that's everything. I want to say lastly, that, if you didn't already notice, I am a double amputee from a few inches below my knees."

They all looked at me.

"Wait, you're an amputee?" The black hair guy asked.

"You didn't notice?" All three new people shook their heads no.

I'm wearing shorts so how they didn't, I have no clue. I stood from me seat and stepped towards the door so they could see. They all looked to my legs and where totally shocked. Baffled.

"Oh my gosh. What happened? If you don't mind me asking." The lady exasperated.

I sat back down and nodded. "It's fine. But, like I said, I'm new to Japanese so I'll explain in English, if that's okay." They nodded. "Well, I was sixteen months old when I caught meningitis. (A/N this is real. This is the real disease I caught. If you were curious.) I was unconscious for 3 months, just about, and my dad thought I was dead. Since then, I have been an amputee. But, it does not slow me down and I am not self conscious about it. There are things I know I cannot do or I'll get hurt, but there are some that others are totally shocked that I do them. I'm not sporty because of this, but, I'll go out and hangout with my sister sometimes. Like riding bikes. But, for the most part, I'm creative." I explained in English and the nodded with interest.

"Well that's cool. Don't let anything stop you." The lady said and I smiled.

"So you have a sister? Who might that be?" The brown hair guy asked me.

"Me. I am Kasai Jackson. I am a 16 year old junior, or 2nd year. I like sports or watching videos. I am totally new to the Japanese language, as you can probably see. I am not into all that manga or anime. But it's very pretty here. And I don't have classes with Kyoya but I do have classes with some of the other hosts." She introduced with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you like it here. Hope you continue to enjoy it here. Would you like to go next?" Sensei gestured to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haru. I lived in America with my aunt and uncle right next door to Kasai and Yuki. I am a 18 year old senior, or 3rd year. I, too, am in all of the same classes as Kyoya except my 5th period when Yuki has her computer class, I have music and then there is my Japanese class instead of English." She smiled.

The new people looked between each other then to sensei.

"Haru? Isn't that mother's maiden name?" The lady asked.

Kyoya was the only one shocked by that little information.

"Yes. You know you mother and aunt are sisters. Kyoya is the only one who never met your aunt and uncle. Sorry son. But, I have some news for you all. Sakura, as you may have put together, is my youngest daughter." He said and Sakura, Kasai and I smiled.

"So she's our sister? But, why did she live with uncle and auntie?" The lady asked.

"Good question. I was getting there. Well, first of all, I love you all greatly. And so does your mother. But, she also loves her sister. But, her sister kept having miscarriages and, no matter what, she never had her own child. It was sad. And we already had you three and were expecting Kyoya any time soon when she had her fourth miscarriage. She was so sad. She loved kids." Sensei sounded serious. "We didn't think it was right, but, it seemed best. Breast milk is best for a child. And, your aunt, having been pregnant, even with the miscarriage, was producing her own. But, your mother wasn't producing enough for two." He said looking his hands then glancing up to us.

My eyes widened realizing what that meant. Kyoya seemed drawn back a bit along with the others. They also, must have understood what he meant.

"Kyoya, Sakura, you are twins."

School has started for me. Plus, I am possibly moving. So, I may not be able to update as much for a while. It's sad, yes, but, what can you do?

I'll update when I can.

Thanks for reading. Bye~Bi.


End file.
